Wild access silver: Polar bear ranger
by Chelbell2016
Summary: Carly is the daughter of princess Shayla. Her father is unknown to her. When Princess Shayla is awoken she searches for her daughter who also would be awake once more. But does Carly want anything to do with her mother. Or the wild force rangers. In her opinion her mother abandoned her. Will she join the team and claim the Polar bear wild zord as her own?
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: History.

Chelbell2016:

Okay please review.

*Polar bear ranger*

 _A long time ago I lived in the kingdom of Anamaria. I lived there with my mother princess Shayla. She never told me who my father way but in my opinion I did not need one. I had her and the wildzords. I was only ten when this was all ripped away from me._

 _It was a day like any other. I watched with my mum as people enjoyed our kingdom. Until we were attacked by the orgs. Master Org was ruthless and determined to claim my power as his own. So my mothers guardian placed us both into a deep sleep while he and the others fought for our kingdom._

 _But I did not wake up with my mother. I was reborn as Carly Elliott. As I grew older I began to remember who I really am. I also began to despise my mother. Why was I not woken with her. Did she abandon me? I found the polar bear crystal but swore never to go looking for my old home. I never again would go near the kingdom of Anamaria._


	2. Chapter 2: I WILL NOT JOIN YOU!

Chapter 2: I will not join you.

Chelbell2016:

Hope you enjoy.

*Polar bear ranger*

Carly's POV:

I sit down at the desk of my workplace. I am a vet. The bad part of being a vet is the paperwork I have to fill out. Like I am doing right now. There is a knock at my door.

"Dr. Elliott," my assistant says peeping her head around the door. "There is a woman out here wanting to talk to you."

I frown but motion for her to let the woman in.

When she does I do not look up at first as I speak. "Can I help you?"

There is a pause. "That depends... Are you Carly, princess of Anamaria?"

My mouth drops open and I look up and see... my mother.

"Get out," I say getting to my feet. "I want nothing to do with you... get out now."

She looks upset as she tries to talk to me. "Carly listen to me... master org has returned."

I freeze as I think of the man who ruined my life. "What does that have to do with me?"

"We need your help to stop him," she tells me. "You know that if I found you he will two. The protections that Merrick placed on you are wearing off."

I sigh as I walk around to her. "I will not join your team. I was reborn into another person. You abandoned me."

"I did not!" She defends herself. "I searched for you the minute I woke up. I don't know what happened!"

"I DON'T CARE!" I yell motioning to the door. "THAT IS NOT MY WORLD ANYMORE!"

She sighs again. "Just come to the Anamaria. The wild zords miss you. Plus the Polar bear zord has been found."

That hit me hard. The polar bear zord was mine. He had picked me to be his guardian. I had hated myself for leaving him. I still have the crystal that belongs to that zord.

Seeing that I paused she continued. "The black bear has gone to the yellow ranger. But without you the power is half. Because you own the polar bear crystal."

I sigh and turn back to the desk. "I am not making any promises. But I might come to the anamaria."

She nods and goes to leave. "And Carly... I've really missed you."

As she walks out I let the tears fall. My assistant walks in. "Are you okay?"

I nod. "Can you ask Chris to cover my appointments. I need some time alone."

She nods and I thank her. Collecting my coat and bag I leave the building. I begin thinking about my past. Why would she return now? Why has she come looking for me now?

I don't want to join the team and watch as the orgs destroy more lives. I was a warrior back then. I am not now and nor will I ever be.

I decide to go to Anamaria and give my crystal to the yellow ranger. At least then they will have the Polar bear.

And I can move on with my life.

*Polar bear ranger*

I reach Anamaria and look around at what remains of the kingdom where I once lived. There is a soft growl and I look up to see the red lion stood on a ledge. He is watching me.

"Hello my old friend," I say nodding my head. "Where is the polar bear zord?"

He growls and motions his head. "Thank you."

I head in the direction I was told. When I reach a dark area I see both the polar bear zord and his brother.

"Hello bear brothers," I say and the polar bear looks happy. "I am only here to give up the crystal. Polar bear you will belong to the yellow eagle ranger now."

They both roar and shake there heads.

I smile a little before heading out of the cave. I move towards the temple part of this island.

When I get there I see five young people who I gather are the new guardians there. They all jump to there feet when they spot me.

"Who are you?" The one in red asks. "How did you get in here?"

"I am here to see Princess Shayla!" I state not phased by his tone of voice. "Is she around?"

As if she heard me she jumps out of a pool which I gather is the sacred water.

"Carly," she smiles. "I'm glad you came."

"I am not staying," I inform her and she frowns. "I am just handing over my crystal."

She looks upset but nods. "If that is what you want."

The woman in yellow comes over. "She has a crystal?"

I roll my eyes. "You must be the yellow ranger. Which means my crystal should go to you. I am the keeper of the polar bear crystal."

Her mouth drops open. I reach into my pocket and pull out my crystal. As she reaches for it there is a sound. Water has risen from the pool. I gather that this cannot be a good sign.

My mother rushes over. "There's an org in town."

The others nod and race for the exit.

I watch as they head into battle with some sort of furnace monster. They are loosing badly.

"They need help," I say looking over at my mum. "You need to do something."

"I cannot help them," she says and I turn to look at her. "But you can."

I glare at her. "I told you this is not my fight."

"But it is," she states firmly. "With your help and power we can destroy the orgs."

I chuckle a little. "A power I have not used in 3,000 years."

"You do not loose a gift like that," she reminds me. "You just forget how to use it."

I sigh. "I will do it on one condition. We do not tell the others about our relationship."

She looks really upset as I say this. "For now yes."

I nod and race towards the exit. "Wait! You will need this."

She throws some sort of phone at me. "What is this?"

"Its a growl phone," she tells me. "It will enable you to become a ranger like the others."

I nod and place the silver phone in my pocket. "This does not mean I am staying."

And with that parting line I race out of the building.

*Polar bear ranger*

I arrive at the scene and kick the monster in the back.

"CARLY!" The others yell in shock as the monster falls over. "What are you doing?"

"Embracing my destiny!" I state before opening my morpher. "WILD ACCESS!"

A silver suit appears on my body. It has the polar bear emblem on my chest. A crystal sabre hangs at my side. I feel a rush of power enter my body as a helmet in the shape of the polar bears face snaps onto my head.

"SILVER POLAR BEAR RANGER!" I say jumping down and smacking the ground and then falling into a stance where I am on all fours nearly. "WILD FORCE!"

The others let out gasps of shock.

I run forwards and begin to fight the furnace monster. I kick him and he stumbles back. Jumping over a batch of flames I land on the ground and run at him. He groans as I punch him, he flies into a tree.

I hold my arm out and call for my weapon. "POLAR BEAR BO!"

A silver bow appears in my hand and a bunch of arrows appear on my back. I take one and strike aim for his chest.

"FROST ARROW!" I say and the end of my arrow turns into frost. "FIRE!"

It hits the monster and he freezes upon impact. I turn around and face the others as he shatters.

The others run over.

"That was great Carly!" The red ranger says.

Before I can thank him there is a sound behind me. I turn to see that the monster is back and huge.

"WHOA!" I yell looking to the others. "How did he get that big?"

The yellow ranger shakes her head. "We can explain it all later. Right now we need to call the wildzords."

They all place there crystals into there sabres.

"WILD ZORDS DESCEND!" They all yell.

I watch as the Lion, Shark, Bison, Eagle and Tiger zords appear. The others all stand in a circle and point there sabres at each other. Then the red ranger speaks. "WILD ZORDS COMBINE!"

They form the wild force megazord. Watching them reminds me of Animus. It hurts to think about him.

Once again the others begin to have troubles with this battle. "I've got to help them."

Before I can think what to do I hear my mothers voice through our telepathic connection in my head.

"You can help them, call the Polar bear zord. I will tell Alyssa to call the black bear and they can combine with the megazord. You will join the others inside and together you should be able to stop this monster."

I take my sabre and place my crystal into it. "WILD ZORD DESCEND!"

I watch as not just the polar bear but the black bear appear. "POLAR BEAR ATTACH!"

As the polar bear combines I jump up. Entering the head of the megazord I see the others stood behind some sort of controls that hold there sabres. There is a flash and a sixth one appears.

"I guess this one is mine," I say and take my place.

The shark and Tiger zords are detached but there rangers are still in the cockpit.

I place my crystal sabre into its place.

"POLAR BEAR BLAST!" I yell and the polar bear fires at the monster freezing it.

"BLACK BEAR BLAST!" The white ranger yells and the monster is destroyed with one hot blast.

The others all cheer.

But I smile only. What am I going to do now?

*Polar bear ranger*

We arrive back at Anamaria and the others are cheering at me.

My mother walks towards me and nods at me. "You did well Carly."

She is trying to be professional. I am glad she is.

"So are you staying?" The red ranger asks and I sigh. "We could really use your help."

I look at my mother from over the others shoulder. She nods her head.

"For now at least... I will stay and help you," I say to them. "But if I am staying... then I am going to need to know your names."

The woman in white steps forward. "I am Alyssa Enrile."

The woman in yellow nods her head. "Taylor Earhardt."

The man in black smiles widely. "My name is Danny Delgado. Nice to meet you."

The blue ranger smirks. "Whats up? I'm Max Cooper."

The red ranger shakes my hand. "And I am Cole Evans."

For now I decide to use my new last name. "I am Carly Elliott."

My mother walks over and holds out a jacket. It is silver and has the polar bear on the back.

"Thanks," I tell her trying to smile.

She nods.

Later after everyone has left I begin to leave as well. But I am stopped by the princess.

"I am glad you have decided to join the team," she says to me. "It will be nice to see you again."

"Look, I may be on the team," I say to her. "But for now at least I cannot stay here. It brings up to many memories."

She sighs and I leave. As I head home I begin to wonder who ever made me be reborn. Could it have been Animus. But why would he. There was no reason for it.

Then there is wether I can trust what my mother said. She never even told me who my father was. She said twelve was way too young for me to know.

Maybe one day she will tell me.

*Polar bear ranger*

Chelbell2016:

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3: Curse of the wolf

Chapter 3: Curse of the wolf.

Chelbell2016:

Okay hope you all enjoy. Who do you think is her father?

*Polar bear ranger*

Carly's POV:

We are all sat on the Anamaria. I had let the others convince me to come along and spend sometime with the team. My mother is sat watching the moon.

The others are talking about the soul bird.

"I love how the soul bird just appeared out of no where," Alyssa says and I smile. "It was magnificent."

The others had all told me what happened with the soul bird.

"Yeah we sure threw that big org through a loop," Max says. "Not to mention our battle were we were joined by our newest ranger. "We're unstoppable now."

I smile a little.

"There could still be something out there," Taylor says from where she is sat reading her book.

"Nothing we can't handle," Max says and I roll my eyes as he turns to Cole. "Right, leader?"

I look up at Cole. He like princess Shayla is sat staring at the moon. He does not answer the blue ranger who seems to get annoyed at the lack of answer.

"Cole," he tries again and when he gets no reply he throws a piece of popcorn at his head which hits. "Right? What are you looking at?"

"Looks like a full moon," Cole finally answers but does not look at Max.

"Yeah, so?" Max shrugs his shoulders.

Cole finally looks around. "You know what happens when there's a full moon?"

I share a look with Taylor as we watch the red and blue rangers. Cole winks at the two of us and we nod with a smile at him. Max moves so he is right at Cole's shoulder.

"What?" He demands.

Cole begins a monologue. "The dark forces of evil... arise from the belly of the earth..."

As he finishes the flames of the fire makes everyone jump.

Max flicks some popcorn at Danny who is sleeping besides him. "Danny!"

Danny just brushes it off and continues to sleep away.

"Go on," Max says shaking Coles shoulder.

So Cole continues. "And take the form of both man... and beast!"

Max begins to stutter and look scared.

"Wh-wh-what kind of beast?" He asks the red ranger.

"Come on Cole," Taylor says to tease Max. "Don't scare the kid."

Max gets defensive. "I'm not scared. What kind of beast?"

I shake my head as Cole gives dramatic effect to his story. That guy should go into acting school.

"A wolf beast..." he goes on and I try to hide my smirk. "With jagged fangs and razor-sharp claws. And yellow eyes that can see right through you! He howls in the night!"

Danny snores making Max jump. Taylor chuckles before closing her book.

"HA HA HA!" She says and I turn to look at her. "I'm going to bed."

"Me too," Alyssa agrees also standing up. "I still have some homework to do."

We all say good night and then I turn to the men. "I better head home. I will see you boys later."

"Why don't you stay here?" Cole asks.

I freeze and glance at him. "Because I have a home and a pet to look after. I can never stay here."

I then leave. I think I upset Cole but how do I explain that this place has bad memories for me.

*Polar bear ranger*

The next day I get a telepathic link from princess Shayla to tell me there is a new org on the loose. I leave work to go and meet the others and defeat this org.

I meet the others and we morph. I am shocked when I see Jindrax and Toxica two of the duke orgs I seen years ago with the org. Neither recognise me thank god.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Cole orders them as they leave one of the buildings. "We knew you two would be involved in this."

"The rangers!" Toxica says but she seems to be looking at me. "What a nuisance! But that silver one seems different."

The others look confused but I brush them off.

Jindrax points to the monster behind him that resembles an hoover. "We've got a friend that's gonna suck the ranger right our of you!"

I roll my eyes at the pun.

"When are you gonna learn?" Cole demands. "None of your orgs can defeat us!"

"He's not the only org you rangers need to worry about," Toxica says.

We all glance at each other. We all are wondering what the witch is talking about. But I also worry about how bad this can be.

"Go get e'm!" Toxica orders the monster.

We all jump into the woods to lead the monster away from the city. Then we turn and prepare to fight the monster.

The monster raises his weapon and begins to suck in all the leaves. We all struggle to stay standing. The wind blows around us and we all go rolling across the ground.

Taylor grips a tree. She reaches for her eagle sword and throws it at the monster. He groans as he sucks it up.

I shoot my arrow at him after Max and Alyssa had used there weapons. He goes rolling across the ground and is rejoined by Jindrax and Toxica.

I stop as I feel a wind. It sends a shiver down my spine.

"What was that?" I ask myself.

"What are you an org or a mouse?" Jindrax asks smacking the monster on the shoulder.

"An org!" The monster replies and he places a sword onto his arm. "And I have just the attachment to stop these guys. SUCTION SPEAR!"

He comes running at us. Knocks everyone else aside and goes to strike me. I block his weapon and kick it down and away from me. He manages to strike me across the chest and then does the same to the others.

I fight to get to my feet.

The others all strike him with there weapons but it doe little to phase him. I shoot him again with the same results.

He uses another weapon to shoot electricity at me.

What the others did not notice is that it disappeared right before it hit me. My powers were coming back.

The monster looks shocked but electrocutes Taylor who hits the ground hard.

"Are you all right?" I ask her.

"Yeah!" She replies.

"Not for long!" The monster informs us.

He sends electricity but it disappears once more.

"No fair!" He growls as he sends more.

This time caught unaware we all hit the ground hard. The monster laughs.

"Cole!" Taylor calls out to the red ranger. "Try and use your lion blaster!"

Cole calls for his weapon. "Your cleaning days are over org!"

"Oh yeah," the monster mocks as we all begin to circle each other. "We'll just see about that!"

Cole dodges as the monster fires at him. He then manages to shoot him as he hits the ground. The monster begins to smoke.

"All right!" Cole says turning his lion blaster back into its original form. "Lets combine our weapons guys!"

The others combine there weapons. I stand to one side and take an arrow out of my quiver. I place it in my bo and prepare to fire my weapon at the same time as the other guys.

"JUNGLE SWORD!" Cole says as the others all line up.

"POLAR BEAR BO! FROST ARROW!" I call ready when my team is.

My arrow begins to frost as the others power up there weapon.

"I'm not afraid of those things!" The monster says but he does not sound very brave right now.

"Well thats your last mistake!" Cole informs him. "SAVAGE SLASH!"

"FIRE!" I yell.

As I fire at the monster the others strike him with there sword. The monster falls to the ground and blows up.

"All right!" Cole cheers.

Toxica reappears and makes the monster grow.

The others call there zords. They combine and take to there megazord. I go to call for the polar bear zord but I am attacked by Toxica.

"You look very familiar to me!" She says and I begin to worry. "Where have I seen you before?"

I run at her and we begin to fight. I strike her in the chest and she stumbles back. I duck under her weapon and grab it before she can do anything. Knocking her weapon out of her hand she begins to freak.

Jindrax appears and throws one of his daggers at me. It disappears.

Toxica gasps. "There's only one person who could do that! Master org will be pleased to know you are back!"

I glare and go to run at her. But with one last laugh her and Jindrax disappear.

Cole and the others approach me.

"You okay?" He asks me seeing my pale look.

"Yeah," I say smiling under my helmet. "Well done."

Before they can reply Princess Shayla contact Cole.

"I hear you princess," he says to her. "What's going on?"

"There's a powerful force in the mountains," she informs us and I wonder if that is what sent shivers through me earlier. "I felt it earlier. Now I can see the shadows of it in my pond. It's extremely dangerous."

"What is it?" I ask worried.

"I don't know," she replies and that makes me more worried. "Its locked up. But someone is trying to release it. The evil is starting to emerge."

"Don't worry princess were on it," Cole reassures her before looking around at all of us. "Let's go guys."

*Polar bear ranger*

We all go racing through turtle cove. Cole keeps telling us to hurry but as I get closer I begin to get a bad feeling about this place. Its hard to explain but it feels like someone I know has been here before.

"Rangers you must hurry!" My mother tells us urgently. "The evil is almost free!"

"We're just about there princess!" Cole tells her.

We reach the bridge to the mountains but we cannot find what we are looking for.

"Where is it?" Cole asks.

"There!" Taylor says pointing to an org that looks like he is made out of noses.

"Hello rangers!" The monster says turning to look at us.

"STOP!" Cole yells up to him. "Whatever you're doing stop it!"

"I couldn't stop it now if I wanted to!" The monster informs us.

"What?" Taylor and I ask at the same time.

We spot a coffin and then the lid comes off and green smoke comes out. Some sort of being sits up. The necklace hidden underneath my t-shirt begins to light up. I have never known it to do that before.

"There's something very evil about him!" Cole points out.

The monster jumps into the air.

"WHOA!" Alyssa says as we all stare. "What is it?"

"A wolf beast!" Taylor points out the obvious.

"Oh no," Cole says.

The beast flashes purple and begins to attack us. I manage to block them but the others are not so lucky. This guys fighting style is so familiar to me but I do not know where from.

He then grabs Max and shoves him into a mountain. He falls to the ground, demorphs and is knocked out instantly. The same thing happens to Danny and Taylor.

Cole and Alyssa move forwards but as I go to help them a strange feeling comes over me. It is like someone is trying to communicate with me. But my mum would not. Not during a battle.

As Alyssa and Cole hit the ground I run to stand in front of them.

"Who are you?" I demand as I raise my bo in warning.

"I am the duke org..." he says as he continues to walk towards me even though I have my weapon. "Zen Aku."

"Another duke org?" Cole says.

"What do you want?" Alyssa demands.

He speaks in a unnerving tone of voice. "I have been awakened to carry out 3,000 years of vengeance."

I gasp as he says this. Was he there the first time the orgs attacked.

"What are you talking about?" Alyssa asks as she gets to her feet.

He suddenly jumps at her. I block his attack. He ducks as I raise a punch, twists my arm and then strikes me twice across the back. As I groan from the pain he throws me into a tree.

I hit the ground and everything goes black.

*Polar bear ranger*

Chelbell2016:

Please review guys.


	4. Chapter 4: Battle of the zords

Chapter 4: Battle of the zords.

Chelbell2016:

Please review.

*Polar bear ranger*

Carly's POV:

I am sat down on the Anamaria. My mother is patching us all up after the battle with Zen Aku. She uses green healing paste that I remember from my past. My whole back has cuts and abrasions. My wrist is either fractured or broken.

But that is not the worst thing that happened to us at that battle.

We lost the elephant zord. Zen Aku had taken him from Alyssa and we were all too injured to do something about it.

As I wait my turn I watch Alyssa. She is blaming herself. But so am I. 3,000 years ago I was taught by one of the six ancient warriors. How could I let an org defeat me. His style was so much alike my own.

"Princess Shayla..." Alyssa begins but then she pauses. "What's going to happen to the elephant zord?"

I glance at my mother as I wonder the same thing.

"I don't know," my mother answers honestly.

"I couldn't protect the crystal," Alyssa's voice breaks as she voices her self blame. "I let the elephant down! I let you all down!"

Cole gets to his feet and approaches her.

"We're all responsible," he informs her and I glance at my mother.

Alyssa shrugs his arm off of his shoulder.

"MAN!" Max suddenly yells out. "I can't believe that wolf org took one of our zords! How was that possible?"

"Princess," Taylor says turning to my mum who was preparing to tend to my wounds. "Do you remember anything about a wolf org?"

I sigh as my mother looks a little confused.

"And what did he mean when he said..." Danny began as my mother and I share a look. "He wanted revenge for 3,000 years ago?"

Mum gets to her feet and begins to walk away.

"I was asleep for 3,000 years," she reminds them. "Much could have happened during that time."

She glances at me and then the others. "You all must rest."

The others go to protest but my mother puts a stop to it. Once they are all gone she turns to me.

"Take off your shirt," she says and I give her a look. "Carly I need to look at your wounds properly."

I do as she says. She hisses when she sees the blood and cuts that litter my back. Taking a damp cloth she wipes the dry blood off. I bite my lip to keep from crying.

Once she is done cleaning them she puts the healing balm on and then helps me to put my shirt back on.

"Thanks," I say nodding and then I begin to head for the exit. "I need to go home-"

"Wait," she says and then she motions to where my old room used to be 3,000 years ago. "Maybe you should stay here while your healing... just for tonight."

I sigh but then decide that it is not a good idea to travel to my place right now.

"Okay," I agree. "Just for tonight."

She nods and I head to my secret bedroom. It seems strange being back in here.

*Polar bear ranger*

The next morning I wake up early. I spot Alyssa heading out.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

She sighs and I realise exactly where she is going.

"I need to find the elephant zord," she says and I can see how much this is upsetting her.

"Fine," I say before grabbing my jacket. "But I am coming with you."

She hesitates as she knows how badly I am hurt. But eventually she nods her head in agreement.

We head out and go towards the woods where we had last fought Zen Aku.

"I have to find my Elephant zord," Alyssa says.

"We will," I reassure her knowing that we will not stop until we do.

As we go on we begin to hear music being played. I realise that its a flute. We stop and look around trying to find out where the song is coming from.

"Whats that?" Alyssa asks.

But suddenly the music cuts off.

"It stopped," I say to Alyssa.

She nods her head looking really confused right now. I begin to hear my mothers thoughts in my head. I tune them out. She will not be happy when we get back. Cole and the others also probably know we are gone by now.

"ELEPHANT ZORD!" Alyssa yells and I turn to look at her. "ELEPHANT ZORD! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Alyssa keep it down," I tell the white ranger. "We don't know what else might be out here."

Before she can reply we are both hit by a wand. Just as we hit the ground Jindrax and Toxica appear in front of us. I give her a 'I told you so' look before turning to glare at the two duke orgs.

The staff comes back to Toxica as I grip my aching arm. Alyssa grips her aching shoulder.

"You two!" Alyssa says as we get to our feet.

Jindrax scrapes his daggers together. "The white and silver rangers all on there own."

"Little girls shouldn't walk in the forest alone," Toxica says.

"Neither should grandma's!" Alyssa says.

"Especially ones that look like you!" I agree with Alyssa.

Toxica moves forward but Jindrax stops her and begins to talk to her. I wonder what they are up to now.

Alyssa and I pull out our morphers.

"WILD ACCESS!" We both yell and begin to morph.

"Oh no you don't!" Toxica says and before I can stop her she blasts us.

I feel myself go flying. Branches, rocks twigs and finally a tree stump hits me. Just before I pass out I begin to hope that Alyssa is all right. I also hope that Jindrax and Toxica do not find her.

Then my vision becomes blurry and as I try to open a link to my mother... my vision gets darker before it goes completely black.

*Polar bear ranger*

 _ **DREAM:**_

 _I am in the kingdom of Anamaria. I am wearing the silver dress that my mother made for me. Sitting down I place my hands flat on the ground. A few seconds later and flowers begin to grow._

 _I smile to myself as they bloom._

 _"Carly," a voice says and I turn to see one of the six warriors Merrick approaching. "How are you doing little one?"_

 _I loved the name he gave me._

 _"Great,"I tell him as he sits down. "I'm practising my powers."_

 _He nods and then pulls out his flute. I pull out the one he gave me for Christmas. Slowly we begin to play together. I love he song we did together._

 _When we are finished he looks at me._

 _"You did well," he says and i smile at the praise._

 _"Merrick... can I ask you something?" I ask the guardian._

 _The guardian nods his head at me. "Of course."_

 _"You and my mum are pretty close," I say hoping he will catch on. "Are you my father."_

 _He looks a little shocked. "Ask your mum when your a little older."_

 _I nod and he leaves after a little while. I decide to visit Animus._

 _I arrive at the area where the ancient wild zord stays._

 _"Hello young Carly," he says when he sees me. "How is training going?"_

 _I shrug. "Animus do you think I will be a good warrior?"_

 _Animus chuckles and kneels so he can see me properly._

 _"I think that you have the potential to become the greatest warrior of them all," he encourages me and I smile widely. "You just need to believe in yourself. You have been taught by the best of the best."_

 _I nod and laugh when Merrick comes running in and stumbles._

 _"Your mum wants you," he tells me. "She says its time for your princess training."_

 _I sigh. "Why did I agree that if she lets me train to be a warrior then I would also take princess training is beyond me."_

 _I head out and Merrick escorts me as we head towards the temple._

 _"Princess," he greets as we head in. "Here's Carly."_

 _I say goodbye and then head into the temple._

*Polar bear ranger*

I feel myself drifting back to consciousness. Cole is carrying me on his back. When we get to the others I see Alyssa is okay. Clearly I took the brunt of the blast.

Cole places me down as the others gather around me.

"What happened?" Taylor says.

"Alyssa and I were ambushed by Jindrax and Toxica," I say but they seem to already know that. "I'm sorry we worried you guys. Alyssa are you okay?"

She nods. "I just fell backwards. You fell a lot."

I find I can no longer stand as my leg is injured. Cole and Taylor help me to sit down as I groan.

Danny looks at my leg. "Who bandaged you up?"

I look down confused. Sure enough my leg is wrapped up.

"I don't remember," I tell all of them.

Who had bandaged me up?

There is a sudden blast and we all hit the ground again. Once more Jindrax and Toxica are stood there.

"Five crystals are better than one!" Toxica says as she watches us on the ground.

"Master org is gonna be so pleased with us," Jindrax says and then he glances at me. "Especially when we return what he has been searching for. Then he will make us generals."

As they begin to walk towards us Jindrax continues to speak. "Such a pity that there's going to be no escape for you this time rangers."

Before we can even try to defend ourselves that music from a flute begins to play again. It is weird as it sounds so familiar to me. We all begin to look around us trying to find the source. Even Toxica and Jindrax look confused.

"What is that music?" Toxica demands to know.

"Where's that coming from?" Jindrax wonders as we all look around.

Alyssa looks at me before she speaks. "Its the same music we heard before."

I nod at her that she is right.

"That is awful," Jindrax says rubbing his ears. "Who's doing that?"

"Zen Aku?" Toxica questioned.

We turn as the music comes closer. Sure enough there is Zen Aku holding his weapon that is apparently also his flute.

"The forest is mine!" He informs all eight of us. "I told you to never step foot in it again."

He tells both Jindrax and Toxica the last part. They both become very nervous.

"You're lucky we have dinner plans!" Jindrax says before he and Toxica take off. "Come on!"

We all look at Zen Aku.

"Who are you?" Cole demands from the villain. "What do you want?"

"Only to destroy you!" He informs us before preparing his weapon. "CRESCENT BLADE! CRESCENT WAVE!"

As he does this we all begin to move back.

"Watch out!" Cole cries out.

He sends a blast that sends us all flying. The pain in my leg, arm and back begins to flare up once more.

As Zen Aku walks towards us I glance at the others.

We all get up.

"READY!" Cole yells and we all pull out our morphers.

"WILD ACCESS!" We all call and morph.

"BLAZING LION!"

"SOARING EAGLE!"

"SURGING SHARK!"

"IRON BISON!"

"NOBLE TIGER!"

"ROARING POLAR BEAR!"

"GUARDIANS OF THE EARTH! WE ROAR! POWER RANGERS WILD FORCE!"

After roll calls we are ready to face Zen Aku.

"You haven't changed in 3,000 years," Zen Aku says.

"What are you talking about?" Alyssa demands.

"Its time you paid for the past!" Zen Aku informs us and I wonder what he means.

Cole brings out his crystal sabre. "Nobody's paying you anything."

We all jump at him and begin to fight. I strike him and he attempts to block. When my strike hits he growls out. Ducking under a punch I kick him and he stumbles backwards.

He finally strikes me and I go rolling across the ground. The others get the same treatment.

I jump and streak into the air. Pretty soon Zen Aku joins me. We land on the side of a hill and begin to fight. Blocking each others move it is getting hard to keep fighting with how much pain I am in.

"Your fighting style is so familiar to me!" He snaps before kicking me back. "Why does it feel like I know you?"

I do not answer as we continue to fight. He strikes me across the chest but I also strike him across his own. The more I fight him the more I realise that he is right. It is so familiar to me.

We streak off again and land on top of another hill. When we finally reach ground he drags me across it by the throat. He then throws me into the air.

Cole catches me and gently places me down.

"You may carry the same sabres as the ancient warriors," Zen Aku says and I glare at him as he mentions my old friends. "But they were much better warriors!"

"DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT THEM!" I yell shocking the others.

He ignores me and prepares his weapon once more.

"CRESCENT BLADE!" He yells and we all take a step back. "CRESCENT WAVE!"

He sends his waves at us and I am forced to raise a full gold shimmering shield. Zen Aku and the others all look confused as it glimmers in front of me.

Unfortunately the force sends us falling backwards.

"You are one big pain in the but!" Zen Aku growls as he comes towards me.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Cole yells bringing out his cannon. "LION BLASTER CANNON MODE!"

He blasts Zen Aku and then comes over to me.

"How did you do that?" He asks me.

"Not now Cole," I say as I know that Zen Aku will not be down for long.

We all move forwards as Zen Aku gets back to his feet.

"Whatever happened to you 3,000 years ago we're not the ones responsible," Cole says to Zen Aku.

"Are you sure?" Zen Aku says and he glances my way.

I step back worried he knows my secret.

"Were the guardians of the wild zords!" Taylor continues.

"And only we can use the power of the animal crystals," Alyssa continues but I continue to watch the evil being. "Not some orgs!"

"Are you so certain only you can possess crystals?" Zen Aku says and I begin to worry.

He then reaches for something. He holds open his hand and I gasp when I see three very familiar crystals in his hand.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE?!" I yell but he ignores me.

"Behold my dark wild zords!" He says.

"Look hes got three animal crystals!" Max points out.

"It can't be!" Danny says.

"Where did you get those?" Cole repeats my earlier question.

Zen Aku does not reply. He throws the crystals into the air and then catches them inside his sabre. I wonder how he got those crystals.

"DARK WILD ZORDS ARISE!" He says and then he begins to play his flute.

"Whats he doing?" Cole asks.

"I don't know," Taylor says as she looks around.

I look up and gasp as the Wolf wild zord appears. Zen Aku turns and raises his sabre yelling. "ARISE!"

Then the hammer-head shark appears out of water and I cover my mouth. Finally the Alligator.

"Wolf, Hammer head shark and Alligator wild zords," Zen Aku says and I glare at him.

The others are all shocked.

"They're wild zords!" Max states clearly freaked out right now.

"Dark wild zords!" Zen Aku corrects. "And they will do exactly as I tell them."

"GIVE THEM BACK!" I yell. "THEY DO NOT BELONG TO YOU!"

"I don't understand," Alyssa says. "Since when is an org able to control wild zords?"

"I don't know," Taylor says. "But were gonna have to stop them!"

"Right," Cole agrees. "Lets do it guys!"

We all pull out our sabres.

"WILD ZORDS DESCEND!"

The Gorilla, Lion, Polar bear, Black bear, Eagle and Bison zords all appear to help us fight this monster.

"Call on your zords rangers," Zen Aku says. "But they do not have the power to match that of the dark wild zords!"

"But the power of good does!" Cole says as we all pull out our weapons.

"POWER RANGERS!" We all yell running towards Zen Aku.

He runs at us and commands. "Dark wild zords destroy!"

As we begin to fight so do our wild zords. I block most of Zen Aku's moves but he uses my injuries to his advantage. He strikes me across the chest and I fall to the ground.

The Alligator is badly injuring the gorilla.

"GORILLA ZORD!" Cole yells up.

The bear brothers fire at the Alligator to try and force him to free there friend. Luckily he does and the eagle catches her friend. The wolf and Lion go head to head as leaders to try and defeat each other.

Cole goes rolling across the ground and we help him up.

"Cole are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah I'm okay," he says before looking up at the gorilla. "But I'm not so sure about the wild zords."

The red lion is down. The dark wild zords regroup behind Zen Aku.

"Now you know, anything you can do, so can I," Zen Aku points out before turning to me. "You and I will meet again silver ranger!"

Both Zen Aku and the dark wild zords disappear.

"Come back Zen Aku!" Cole says.

*Polar bear ranger*

We all sit watching princess Shayla as she speaks about the dark wild zords.

"The wild zords that Zen Aku commands used to be good," she says and I notice her send me a look. "Like your zords. But he's so powerful he can make them do whatever he wants. Even evil."

Alyssa looks scared. "Does that mean he can turn my elephant into one of those evil wild zord too?"

I share a look with my mum.

"I don't know," my mum answers.

I slowly stand and Cole helps me to get my balance as I groan from the pain in my leg. "We have got to stop him. We need to get the wolf, Hammer head and Alligator back!"

*Polar bear ranger*

Chelbell2016:

Thanks for the reviews. I am going to skip the next episode as I want to hurry and get to the ones where Carly will be reunited with her father.


	5. Chapter 5: Revenge of Zen-Aku

Chapter 5: Revenge of Zen Aku.

Chelbell2016:

Okay in this episode the others will find out who Carly is. Carly will also tell them about her past.

*Polar bear ranger*

I am at the Anamariam. I sit down and take out my flute. I had found it in my old bedroom.

Putting my fingers to it I begin to play the song that my mother and I sang for the deer zord. Merrick would always play his flute. We all loved that song. I also miss the dear more than ever.

Then there is Merrick. I always thought of him as my dad. Neither him or my mother would tell me if he is though. But why else would he take me under his wing.

Even the other ancient warriors all watched me grow up. But Merrick and I have a special connection.

talking to my mother. Over the last few weeks I had opened up to her once again. Right now she is trying to convince me that I need to tell my friends.

"This is the best thing for you to do," she informs me and I sigh. "They should know."

"I will but I am waiting for the right time," I inform her.

"When will there ever be a right time Carly?" She asks me.

"I don't know," I tell her. "But I know that it is not now."

Before she can reply the pool alerts us to a new org. The others come racing over and we all walk towards the pool.

"Zen Aku," mum informs us.

I sigh as we all know that our battles with him never end well. Especially since he now has both the elephant and giraffe zords.

He also seems to have a personal vendetta against me. I do not know why though.

I am on the back of Cole's savage cycle. We ride to where Zen Aku is. He has Toxica in his grip.

"What are they doing here?" I hear Zen Aku ask himself quietly.

He releases Toxica who grunts before speaking to us. "Bad timing rangers!"

She then disappears in a flash.

We get off the bikes and face Zen Aku.

"Zen-Aku," Cole says as we all line up. "We're here for our wild zords."

"Give them to us now!" I snap at him.

"They belong to me now!" Zen-Aku informs us and I glare at him. "DARK WILD ZORDS ARISE!"

His three zords, which were once my friends appear. It hurts to see them this way. How can Zen-Aku do this to them? Why would he do this?

"DARK WILD ZORDS COMBINE!" Zen-Aku says playing his flute.

The zords combine into the predazord.

The others pull out there sabres. "WILD ZORDS DESCEND!"

There zords appears and Cole says. "WILD ZORDS COMBINE!"

They combine into the wild force megazord.

I watch as Zen-Aku uses the elephant zord against them. Then he calls the giraffe zord. Alyssa and Max are both getting really upset.

The giraffe zord combines with the Predazord. I watch from the ground not knowing what I can do right now. He uses the giraffe and a few seconds later my friends fall to the ground unmorphed as the megazord splits apart.

I run over to them as Zen-Aku aims the spear at us. I worry that my shield will not block something so big.

"Good-bye power rangers!" Zen-Aku says from inside his megazord.

Just as he is about to finish us off bananas begin to hit him. The gorilla zord has arrived.

"GORILLA ZORD!" Cole cheers.

The bear brothers also appear. Taylor and I share a smile.

"They knew we were in trouble!" Taylor says as they all get to there feet.

All three of them roar at the predazord.

We smile.

"Even without our animal crystals," Cole says as I smile at him. "Our wild zords are still connected with us in heart and spirit!"

"You won't be able to hide behind them forever!" Zen-Aku informs us.

His megazord then disappears.

*Polar bear ranger*

Heading back to the Anamarium I look around at all the wild zords we have found so far. 3,000 Years ago there were thousands of them. Where are they all. In hiding.

I just hope that they are all OK still. The rat, the peacock, the unicorn, the dog, the cheetah. The five zords that made up Animus. The black lion, the condor, the sword fish shark, the Buffalo and the Jaguar. Where are they?

More importantly why are they not on the Anamariam. Could the ancient warriors not have brought them to the Anamarium after the great battle.

We could do with all of there help in defeating master org and all the other orgs right now. Especially Zen-Aku. I feel like I have failed them in my job to protect them.

Taylor approaches me. "You okay?"

I nod to her. "Just thinking about how much my life has changed recently."

She smiles. "I know what you mean. I always dreamt of finding the Anamarium. I did not know that I would find it and I certainly didn't know I would end up protecting it."

I am with Taylor when we see my mother about to leave.

"Princess Shayla," Taylor says and my mum turns to look at us. "Where are you going?"

"I am going back to where you first met Zen-Aku," she says and I give her a worried look.

"Why?" I ask my mum.

I watch her. She knows how I feel about her leaving the Anamarium. I do not want to loose her after 3,000 years of being apart.

"I have a very bad feeling about him," she explains to the two of us. "Perhaps I can find out why."

I share a look with Taylor.

"Were coming with you," Taylor says and I nod my head.

My mum nods so the three of us head towards the exit. I just hope that nothing bad happens.

*Polar bear ranger*

Taylor and I head towards the area where we first met Zen-Aku.

As I look around I begin to think about who had trapped Zen-Aku 3,000 years ago. Could it have been the ancient warriors.

It is now daylight. We see the tombstone that Zen-Aku had been released from.

We all run over to it and my mum examines it.

Like my mum my senses are going mad.

"What is it?" Taylor asks my mum. "What do you sense?"

"Something is very wrong here," my mum tells her.

Before she can continue we hear the revving of an engine. We all turn quickly wondering where it is coming from. Mum stands straight and we move away from the tombstone.

Then something comes running at us. It knocks Taylor and I to one side and my mother to the other.

We look up and see some sort of org thats a motorbike.

"Its been a long time yellow ranger," the monster says and I look at Taylor.

"I remember you," she says as the three of us get to our feet. "You're that org we put away."

"Yeah but I was only a little scooter back then," the monster says to her.

He begins to blabber about what he is now but I understand none of it. He finishes with. "And its time to chop you and your silver friend down to size."

He runs at us. Taylor and I take a protective stance in front of my mother.

We run at the motorcycle org and begin to fight him. I duck under one of his swipes and kick him in the chest. But it does not seem to phase him.

He flips me over and stamps on me. Taylor kicks him away from me and the two begin to fight.

As he throws her I get up and move over to her. My mum stands beside both of us.

"TAYLOR! CARLY!" She says.

"WAIT!" I hear a voice say and I turn to see that Zen-Aku has my mum.

"PRINCESS SHAYLA!" Taylor and I call.

Taylor gets up and we both run at Zen-Aku.

"Not so fast sparky!" The org behind us says.

There is a blast and Taylor hits the ground. I continue to run. I kick Zen-Aku and he catches my leg. I swing upwards but he kicks me in the back. I am then hit by a blast.

Both Taylor and I are on the ground now.

"LET HER GO!" We both order Zen-Aku.

"So long ranger!" The org says from behind us.

"Org leave them for later!" Zen-Aku orders and I wonder what he is up to.

"But why not finish them now?" The org asks clearly wanting to kill us why we are down.

"Revenge isn't something you rush!" Is the reply you get.

"I like the way you think Duke org!" The org says but I am trying to get to my mother.

Zen-Aku begins to drag my mum away with the org not far behind. Then they disappear.

"NO!" I scream feeling tears fill my eyes.

Taylor gets up but I do not move. I feel like I am failing more and more.

I hear Taylor pull out her growl phone.

"Cole the princess has been kidnapped by Zen-Aku," she says and I can feel her eyes on me. "Carly is hurt pretty bad."

*Polar bear ranger*

I sit in the same place as we wait for the others.

"Are you okay?" Taylor asks me.

"No," I say finally moving. "It is my job to protect her. I failed."

"It was my job too," she defends but I ignore that. "We both failed."

"No Taylor," I say shaking my head at her. "You don't understand... the princess is my..."

The others find us at that moment so I do not finish my sentence. They run over and Cole supports me as he helps me to my feet.

"Its all my fault," Taylor says.

"We'll find the princess Taylor," Alyssa assures her.

"You don't understand," Taylor says walking away from us. "When I became a power ranger... I choked my first assignment. I wasn't able to defeat that org without the princess. She used her magic to seal it away. But now he's back, and even stronger than before. And because of that org, Zen-Aku was able to kidnap the princess."

I step forward with Cole still supporting me.

"That org may be stronger now," I say gently. "But so are you."

She smiles but I walk away.

"If its anyone's fault its mine," I say to her.

Cole turns me so I am facing him. "What do you mean?"

I sigh before stepping away from him. "There's something I need to show you. Something I swore I would never show anyone. My mother has been telling me to tell you since I first joined the team."

I begin to glow. There is a flash. A silver dress exactly like my mothers appears on my body. A gold headband that is my tiara appears on my forehead. On my kneck is a necklace exactly like my mothers... except for the fact that the stone is purple.

The others mouths drop.

"Who are you?" Taylor asks.

I take a deep breath. "I am Princess Carly of Anamaria. Daughter of princess Shayla."

They all begin to speak at once but I drop the dress.

"We will talk about me later," I promise. "but right now we need to find my mum. I don't know why Zen-Aku wants her but it cannot be for anything good. If I had been honest with you then I would be training to use my powers again. That org wouldn't have got her if I had."

Cole shakes his head and takes my hand. "It is not your fault. You must have had a reason. Now lets find that org. And rescue the princess."

I nod and we all take off to find my mother. I have a feeling that I am going to have a lot of explaining to do.

*Polar bear ranger*

Through my connection to my mother we find were Zen-Aku is keeping her.

Zen-Aku, my mother and the org all come out. Of course my mother is being dragged.

"Princess Shayla!" Taylor yells.

She heads towards us but Zen-Aku goes to stop her. "NO!"

"RELEASE HER AT ONCE ZEN-AKU!" I growl at the duke org in front of me.

"And you and I have a score to settle motor cycle org!" Taylor tells the org. "Or are you running on fumes?"

I glance at my mother to see that she is scared.

"I'm fuming all right!" The monster says.

Taylor begins to fight the org.

"Hold on Taylor we'll help you!" Cole says.

We run forwards.

"NO!" Zen-Aku says stepping in between us. "This is a personal grudge. No one may interfere."

"Taylor are you all right?" Max asks.

"I can handle him," Taylor reassures us. "This is something I should have finished a long time ago."

"You five will have to deal with me!" Zen-Aku informs us.

We all pull out our sabres and begin to fight Zen-Aku. I strike him across the chest and shove him backwards until we hit a wall. He kicks me back and I am forced to dodge his crescent blade.

I use my power to blast him through a fence.

"How did you do that?" He demands.

"Taking someone dear to me has unlocked something inside me!" I tell him and I call for my ancient weapon. "LUNAR STAFF!"

The others gasp as a silver staff appears in my hand. I strike Zen-Aku multiple times. But then he blocks it and with a close strike I hit the ground. My staff disappears and I feel my energy deplete.

The others are also soon on the ground.

"Now to have my revenge!" Zen-Aku says walking towards us.

My mum suddenly runs out and stands in front of us.

"Step aside princess!" Zen-Aku orders her.

"You'll have to destroy me first, Zen-Aku!" Mum says

"So be it!" Zen-Aku says and I try to get to my feet.

I watch as Zen-Aku looks at the necklace on my mothers kneck. It confuses me to why he would do that? Merrick gave both of us our necklaces.

As he is distracted I take advantage.

"LUNAR STAFF!" I call and once more my weapon appears in my hand. "FULL MOON STRIKE!"

I circle my staff and a blast of energy comes out of it sending Zen-Aku to the ground.

We rejoin with Taylor and congratulate her on a job well done.

"Nice staff," she says looking at the staff in my hand. "Where did you get it?"

"From someone very important to me," I say to her. "A very long time ago."

"Lets combine our weapons and finish this guy," Cole suggests.

I nod.

I put away my staff and call for my polar bo.

"Lets finish it," Cole says.

"JUNGLE SWORD!"

"POLAR BO! FROST ARROW!"

"SAVAGE SLASH!"

"FIRE!"

Together our weapons destroy him.

"Its back to the junkyard motorcycle org!" Taylor says clearly glad that he is gone.

"Rangers!" Zen-Aku says as he appears ahead of us. "DARK WILD ZORDS ARISE!"

I watch as once more the three zords that used to be friends appear when Zen-Aku uses his flute.

"DARK WILD ZORDS COMBINE!" Zen-Aku says.

He jumps into his megazord.

"WILD ZORDS DESCEND!" We all yell and the zords come.

"WILD ZORDS COMBINE!" Cole says.

The Kongazord appears and we all jump into the cockpit.

"We're ready!" Max says.

"You'll pay for what you did to motorcycle org!" Zen-Aku informs us.

"We'll see who's gonna pay!" Taylor challenges him.

He begins to fire at us.

"BEAR BLASTERS!" Taylor and I say raising our arms. "And..."

"FIRE!" We all yell together.

The two blast hit. There is an explosion and both megazords hit the ground.

Then we are flung out of the megazord and hit the ground hard.

Zen-Aku appears and his zords disappear.

"Now you have no zords to hide behind!" He points out.

Before anyone of us can do anything I hear a voice.

"Rangers!" My mum says running over to us and leaning next to me. "Are you all right?"

"Princess Shayla!" Zen-Aku says and my mum stands straight. "You will come with me. I have many questions to ask you."

Taylor and I jump to our feet.

"She's not going anywhere with you!" I say pulling my staff back out.

Taylor and I jump at him but he knocks us aside. We quickly get back up and the three of us begin to circle each other. We jump into the air. As we strike Zen-Aku he also strikes us.

Taylor and I land on the ground and turn to face Zen-Aku. But then a spark goes off. We cry out as we hit the ground demorphed.

We look up and I gasp as I see that the bear crystals have gone towards him.

He picks them up.

"Two crystals," he says glancing at us. "Usually you only loose one."

His hand glows and like the other two crystals he stole they freeze over. I feel weak as without my animal crystal my powers are not as strong.

The black bear and polar bear zords begin to growl. Then they turn to stone and disappear.

"NO!" Taylor and I yell.

"You could train for 3,000 years and still you couldn't defeat me!" Zen-Aku taunts.

It hits me hard as technically that is true for me.

"Zen-Aku!" Cole says as he and the others begin to get to there feet. "You won't get away with this!"

"I will let you exist with your own failure for a little while longer!" Zen-Aku says before he leaves.

"Taylor! Carly!" Cole says.

My mum runs over to the two of us.

"Taylor? Carly?" My mum says.

"I am so weak!" Taylor says but I do not speak. "I don't deserve to be a ranger."

"No Taylor," my mum says. "You're wrong."

"The black bear zord chose me to protect him!" Taylor says. "He trusted me! I failed him just like I failed you!"

The others approach but Cole comes over to me. He takes my hand and pulls me up. Seeing the tears in my eyes he pulls me in for a hug.

*Polar bear ranger*

That night we all sit around the fire.

"Okay," I say. "I am going to tell you guys my past and I want you to hold off the questions until I am finished."

They all nod.

"I was born over 3,000 years ago," I say and my mum gives me an encouraging smile. "I was Carly born princess of Anamaria. Daughter of princess Shayla."

"I raised her to be just like me," mum says. "But she also took her own path and became a warrior. She had powers most people could only dream off."

"But that all changed the day the orgs came..."

 **FLASHBACK:**

 _I am stood with my mother watching over Anamaria. When there is a sudden scream. I turn and there is some sort of purple creature in front of me._

 _I pull out my lunar sabre and protect my mother. I hack my way through them but there is too many._

 _There is a yell and Merrick appears to help me. Together we manage to hold them off. But then vines wrap around me and I am lifted off the ground._

 _"CARLY!" My mum yells._

 _Master Org pulls me towards him. I notice some sort of heart in his hand. Then I feel my powers begin to drain out of me. Whatever master org is doing he is draining me of my power._

 _Then the ancient warriors cut the vine and return me to my mother._

 _"Merrick you must get them to safety," The red warrior says. "Take them to the temple."_

 _Merrick takes my hand and I lean on him as we rush towards the temple. When we get there there is two beds. Merrick lays me on one and hugs me._

 _"When you wake up everything will be different!" He points out. "You and your mother must find new warriors with the wild zords. Why you are sleeping your powers will regenerate. I cannot stay. I need to help the other warriors. I love you Carly. Go to sleep."_

"And that's the last thing I remember," I tell my friends. "I was reborn as Carly Elliott. Although why is unclear. When I was twelve I began to get flashbacks of my previous life. I thought I ha been abandoned so I swore too myself I would never go looking for Anamaria or my mum."

"But I found her," my mum continues giving me a small smile. "She came here. The only way she would agree to be a ranger is if I did not tell you of our past."

"But as time went on we became closer," I finish taking my mums arm. "But I was worried how you would react."

Cole got up and took my hand. "No matter what you are our friend."

I smile and feel a blush creep up my cheeks.

I take questions and give answers for the rest of the night.

*Polar bear ranger*

Chelbell2016:

Thanks for the reviews. Okay the next one is where Merrick comes back. There will be talk of Animus in the episode before but thats it.


	6. Chapter 6: The ancient warrior

Chapter 6: The ancient warrior.

Chelbell2016:

Thanks guys for your support.

*Polar bear ranger*

Carly's POV:

We all sit confused, thinking about the events of the last few days. Animus had somehow reappeared and for some reason told Zen-Aku to remember.

I am trying to figure out why an old friend would do this.

"Princess Shayla," Cole says leaning down next to my mum. "Animus showed up again and spoke to Zen-Aku."

"He told him he had to... remember," Max explains. "Remember what?"

I sit down next to my mother as she has this spaced out look on her face.

"Last night I had a vision," she says looking mainly at me. "Animus appeared to me. He told me what happened 3,000 years ago. After master org was defeated."

She describes how Zen-Aku was trapped by the ancient warriors. I am shocked as I begin to realise who it is under the mask.

"So Zen-Aku is really Merrick?" I ask her as she keeps that dreamy look on her face.

"How can we make him Merrick again?" Danny asks.

"I don't know," mum answers and I notice her looking at me.

"If we can figure out what power controls the wolf mask," Max says. "Maybe we can break the curse."

I don't answer.

"Lets think back to when we first saw him," Alyssa suggests.

"It was in the forest," Cole remembers. "At night."

"Yeah!" Alyssa agrees. "And it was full moon!"

"Wait!" Cole says and I turn to look at him. "We're pretty sure the guy I saw in the lake that one night was really Zen-Aku, right? But I couldn't see his face. Because it was so dark. There was no moon in the sky."

"Thats it!" Alyssa says.

"The moon gives Zen-Aku his power," Taylor realises.

I look away. Cole approaches and places a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

I am about to answer but the water rises in the pool alerting us to the fact that there is another org. We all jump up and see that it is Zen-Aku.

"It's him," Alyssa states the obvious.

As the other take off I turn to my mum.

"Its time you answer the question I asked you 3,000 years ago," I say to her and she looks nervous. "Is Merrick my father?"

She turns away.

"Please mum," I say to her. "After all this time... I need to know."

She sighs but turns to look at me. "Yes. He is your father. We wanted to tell you together when you were old enough to understand."

I sigh. "I might have to destroy my father."

She takes my hand.

"If anyone can get through to him its you," she informs me. "You and he were always so close when you was young. That is part of the reason why deep down you always knew that he was your father."

I fight the tears as I run after the others.

*Polar bear ranger*

We arrive where Zen-Aku is stood on a mountain.

"Zen-Aku!" Cole yells up to him. "We know who you are!"

"You're human!" Max says.

"You used to be good!" Danny agrees. "Not evil!"

"I am Zen-Aku evil duke org and warrior," Zen-Aku says clearly not listening to what the others had just said. "I will show you my power!"

He sends a blast at us that knocks us all back. We morph as he hits the ground in front of us.

"You used to be one of us!" Alyssa says trying to reach him. "A team."

"You were a great warrior!" I say as I fight the pain in my ribs. "We can't fight you!"

"You can't but I will!" He says blasting us again.

We all cry out. We end up inside of a cave.

"You have to stop this!" Cole says as we all back up.

"All I have to do is destroy you!" Zen-Aku says approaching us once more.

"Then you leave us no choice!" Taylor says and she pulls out her sabre. "We have to fight!"

Even though it pains me to do so. I fight with the others and try to stop Zen-Aku.

He strikes each and every one of us and then sends Cole flying.

"Cole you all right?" I ask him.

"Yeah I think so," Cole replies.

"But not for long!" Zen-Aku states. "You will all be destroyed. Lion ranger."

"Yeah I'm listening," Cole says.

"You will be the first," the duke org informs him.

He blasts us and we all hit the ground unmorphed. I groan as my body fills with pain.

Zen-Aku comes towards us. "I have waited many moons to avenge what was done to me. Tonight is that night."

He points his blade at Coles head.

"Don't do it!" Cole pleads with him.

"My wait is finally over," Zen-Aku states.

He raises his weapon high above his head and goes to bring it back down.

"MERRICK NO!" I yell hoping to get through to him.

Suddenly Zen-Aku drops his weapon and begins to cry out. We all look up as he hits the ground holding his head. There is a glow.

I gasp as Zen-Aku disappears and a man in Anamarium armour appears.

Merrick!

We all get up and Merrick takes off his helmet. He looks around at us.

"Wild force rangers!" He says not seeing me in the back of the group.

"Merrick," Cole says and we all turn to the leader. "I knew you were the guy I saw at the lake."

Alyssa steps forward and kneels down to speak to Merrick.

"You're one of us," she points out to him.

"Once, a long time ago that was true," he says and I frown. "But I fell under the curse of Zen-Aku. And now I'm controlled by evil spirits."

I shake my head but say nothing.

"How did it happen?" Danny asks.

Merrick turns away from us and begins to tell his story.

"3,000 years ago Animus fought master org in the final battle. The war with the orgs was going very badly for us. All hope appeared lost when Animus was destroyed. I had heard tales of a cursed wolf mask and its incredible powers. Legends told that it was in the ancient city. I knew it had evil powers but it was the only chance I had to defeat master org. Deep inside the city I found the den of the org general Nayzor. It was there that I discovered the cursed wolf mask of Zen-Aku. The legends were true. Just the sight of it drew me to its power uncontrollably. With princess Shayla, princess Carly and the five wild zords safe in the sky on the Anamarium I did what needed to be done. I put on the mask. The wolf mask gave me great power. And it was the power that allowed me to defeat Master org. By using that power I was cursed. I couldn't remove the mask. I became Zen-Aku."

He finishes his story and turns so he is looking at us.

"I am sorry for all the evil things I've done as Zen-Aku," he says and I sigh.

Cole breaks the silence that is looming, "How can we break the curse?"

"I'm not worthy of your help!" Merrick snaps. "Im cursed to walk alone."

Taylor walks towards him and the others all glance at me as she does. "But if you break the curse you can become a ranger again. You can help us and princess Shayla battle the orgs."

"Princess Shayla?" Merrick asks confused. "She's awake!"

The others all nod.

"She's the one who recruited us," Alyssa says.

"Wait," he says sitting up and looking around. "What about Carly?"

The others all turn to me. I walk forwards. My father watches me and his eyes seem to widen. I glow and then I become Princess Carly.

"I am here," I say leaning down next to him. "And my mum finally answered the question I asked you both 3,000 years ago. I know your my father."

Merrick's eyes fill with tears.

"Your just as beautiful as I imagined you would be," he says smiling.

There is a moment of silence before I hug him. He seems tense but pats me on the back.

"Will you let us help you?" Cole asks.

"If it will help the princess," Merrick says and then looks at me. "And help you. I'll tell you what I know."

I smile at him. I have really missed him.

Before he can tell us much Merrick begins to cry out and hold his head.

"Merrick!" Cole says grabbing him by the arms.

"Please destroy me!" He begs and I fight the tears. "Please! Before the full moon returns and I become Zen-Aku again! Hurry! Before I destroy you all!"

"NO!" I scream as we try to hold him. "We cannot kill you."

Merrick throws us off of him and goes running off into the night before we can stop him.

*Polar bear ranger*

The next morning I return to my ranger uniform as we go off in search of my father.

"MERRICK!" We all yell trying to find him.

"We've looked everywhere for him!" Danny points out.

"He's here somewhere," I say looking around. "I can feel it."

We are suddenly attacked by a purple flash. Zen-Aku is back and my father is gone.

We are all on the ground as Zen-Aku lands above us. Coughing we all try to get back to our feet.

"This is where it ends!" Zen-Aku informs us as he stares down at the six of us.

"Carly," my mums voice says through her necklace. "Destroy the predazord. It will release the evil from Merrick's zords and break the curse."

We all nod at each other.

"Got it!" I tell her.

"WILD ACCESS!" We all yell morphing.

"WILD ZORDS DESCEND!" The others all call taking to there megazord.

While they begin to fight I watch. But then there is a sudden call from behind me. I wonder where it is coming from. I am shocked when I see a wild force emblem on the side of the mountain.

I place my hand on it. There is a flash and a crystal suddenly pops out. I raise it to my eyes.

"The mustang zord," I say happily.

I run outside and the others are on the ground.

"Guys!" I say running over to them. "I have an idea on how to defeat the predazord. I am gonna need all of you to call your wildzords."

They look confused but do as I suggest.

"WILD ZORDS DESCEND!" We all call.

They are all shocked when the mustang zord comes out of the mountains.

"WHOA!" Alyssa says.

"WILD ZORDS COMBINE!" I say.

The megazord combines but this time the Mustang becomes a steed for the megazord. I notice that instead of the bison zord we have the rhino and Armadillo zords.

Racing forwards as the mustang is really fast the megazord begins to strike through the predazord. Zen-Aku cries out as he can barely see us.

"Megazord detach!" I command and the megazord takes off.

I place my mustang crystal inside of my sabre and raise it to the sky.

"MUSTANG ZORD COMBINE!" I yell.

The head of the mustang separates and becomes a staff with a drill at the end. The body also seperates but becomes body armour like a knights.

"Wow!" Alyssa says. "This armour has raised the megazords strength sky high."

The predazord goes to strike us but the staff blocks. The two megazords begin to grapple and hit each other.

"Carly aim for the alligator mouth," mum tells me.

"You got it!" I tell her. "Aim for his chest!"

The predazord fires a wave at us.

"MOVE IT!" Cole says.

"It's show time!" Danny says.

The armadillo comes out and the megazord begins to kick it like a football.

With one final kick it hits the alligator mouth and then comes back to our megazord.

The predazord is still standing. "MUSTANG ZORD! DRILL ATTACK!"

The head of the mustang begins to spin really fast we jump into the air and as we come back down we hit the megazord. It falls to the ground sparking.

"MERRICK!" Cole yells as we all worry for my father.

The three crystals come out of the megazord and go off somewhere.

We jump out of the megazord and go searching for my dad.

"MERRICK!" We all yell.

"There he is!" Cole says and I see my father on the ground knocked out.

We run over and Cole supports him as we try to wake him up.

*Polar bear zord*

Chelbell2016:

Loved it.


	7. Chapter 7: Lone wolf

Chapter 7: The lone wolf.

Chelbell2016:

Please review.

*Polar bear ranger*

We finally get my dad to wake up.

"Are you okay?" Cole asks him.

Merrick is quick to jump to his feet and he glances around at all of us.

"We're so glad that you're alive," Alyssa says to him.

"The curse is broken," Danny informs him as he looks around at each and every one of us.

Cole holds his hand out to him. "Welcome back. I'm Cole."

Merrick stares down at his hand.

"I don't understand," he says to us all but mainly looking at me. "After all I've done to you how can you forgive me so easily?"

I step forward but it hurts when he steps back. "It was not your fault. I still remember you as the man who trained me and fought side by side with me the day that Anamaria was attacked."

He looks down at this.

"She's right," Danny says nodding his head. "It wasn't your fault. It was the wolf mask."

Taylor steps forwards and takes Coles hand. Then she lays her own on top.

"Now you can help us fight the orgs," she says to him. "We can work together. I'm Taylor."

Max places his hand on top of Taylor's. "Welcome to the 21st century. I'm Max. The surging shark."

"Hey," Danny says as his hand joins the other threes. "I'm Danny the iron bison."

"I'm Alyssa," Alyssa says with a smile on her face as she also puts her hand on top of the others. "There's so much we can learn from you."

I step over and look straight at my dad.

"So much that has not been said," I say to him. "Still so much I want to learn from you. So much I want to tell you."

I place my own hand down.

Merrick raises his own arm and looks at it. He glances around at us and we all nod. He slowly begins to place his hand down.

But apparently he changed his mind.

"I tried to destroy you," he reminds us quickly pulling his hand away and clenching it. "My hands not fit to touch yours."

He then runs off. I go to follow him but Cole stops me.

"Its probably best if you leave him be," he says gently to me.

"He's my father Cole," I tell him. "I want to be there for him. Just like he was for me 3,000 years ago. I will wait for now. But later on I'm gonna go look for him. If I can track my mum I should be able to him."

Cole nods and gives me a side hug. "We'll make sure he knows that he is not alone."

I smile and nod my head. But I am also fighting a blush. Cole is so sweet. And I may have a little crush on him. But being a ranger and a guardian puts everything else on hold.

What I need to do now is talk to my mother.

*Polar bear ranger*

"I don't understand why he ran away from us," Cole says as he paces around on the Anamarium.

The rest of us are all sat down. My mum seems to be in her own world.

"He can't forgive himself for his actions," Alyssa points out.

"But he couldn't help it," Cole defends. "It wasn't his fault."

"How can we convince him to join us?" Max asks the question everyone is thinking.

My mum looks to him. "I don't know if you can."

"You think he would at least be our friend?" Danny asks.

"I need him as more than a friend," I say to him speaking for the first time since we got back.

Cole walks over and places a hand on my shoulder. "Let's just give him some time."

I nod and smile at him. Then I turn to my mother.

"There is one thing I've been wondering since last night," I say to her and she turns to look at me. "Why did you and Merrick not tell me 3,000 years ago that he was my father?"

She sighs and does not speak for a few minutes. When she does her voice is distant. It is like she is thinking back to 3,000 years ago.

"What you have to realise is that Merrick had a very one track mind," she says to me. "He was worried that his job as an ancient warrior would put your life in jeopardy if anybody knew. So he decided that it was a good thing for us to keep to ourselves. But that didn't stop him from being a father in secret to you. He taught you everything he knew. When you were hurt he was there to make you feel better."

I smiled and though back to all that time ago.

"But when I asked you both... You told me to wait till I am older," I remind her. "Why?"

"I thought it would be best," she says. "You were so young but yet so curious. I didn't want you to worry about your father whenever he had to fight with the other ancient warriors. Merrick agreed with me... we actually was planning on telling you on you 18th birthday."

This makes me a smile. "Well as Carly Elliott my 18th birthday is at the end of this month. As Princess Carly it is my 3018th birthday."

The others all laugh a little at this. It is nice to know why she kept all this away from has answered a lot of questions that I had when I was younger.

Before anything else can happen the water in the pool rises. Alerting us to trouble.

We all run over.

We see my dad being held by Jindrax and Toxica.

"Merrick's in trouble," Cole points out. "Come on."

We all go racing out so we can go help my father. What was he thinking trying to fight them all on his own.

*Polar bear ranger*

We arrive and see Jindrax, Toxica and Nayzor watching as a monster that seems to be made up of our four zords that Zen-Aku took. The monster is about to destroy my dad.

"DOWN THERE!" Cole points them out to us.

We pull out our morphers. "WILD ACCESS!"

We all morph. I worry about my father as he is not a ranger.

"BLAZING LION!"

"SOARING EAGLE!"

"SURGING SHARK!"

"IRON BISON!"

"NOBLE TIGER!"

"ROARING POLAR BEAR!"

"GUARDIANS OF THE EARTH! UNITE! WE ROAR!" Cole says as we finish roll calls. "POWER RANGERS WILD FORCE!"

We all pull out our weapons.

"RED LION FANG!" Cole yells as we all run towards the monster.

We begin to fight the monster. I hate the fact that my animal crystal is apart of what made this monster.

As we hit the org with our weapons he electrocutes us. We all roll across the ground and regroup behind the monster.

The monster laughs as he walks towards us.

"Lets combine our weapons," Cole suggests.

The others combine there's and I raise my Polar bear Bow.

"JUNGLE SWORD!"

"POLAR BEAR BOW! FROST ARROW!"

"SAVAGE SLASH!"

"FIRE!"

Once again our attacks combine. He just knocks them aside. He then blasts us and we all cry out as our suits spark. All of our weapons go flying.

"How do you like fighting against the power of your own zords rangers?" Nayzor says from where he is stood.

"Freeze them with the polar bear!" Jindrax suggests.

Before I can raise a shield we are hit with an icy blast. Our suits spark again.

"Now blast them with the black bear's fire!" Toxica yells.

I feel burns begin to go through my suit as the flames hit it. Next we are all hit with trunks from the elephant zord.

"This is all my fault!" I hear my father say now that he is getting his bearings back. "I have to stop this."

As we are electrified we hit the ground. I groan from the pain that is running through my body.

"QUADRA ORG...!" My dad calls out to the monster. "STOP!"

The monster, who had turned to him when his name was called, prepares to fight. My dad begins to run at him. He grabs Taylor's weapon as he goes.

"Don't do this!" Taylor tells him.

"Merrick, no!" Danny agrees.

"The quadra org is way too powerful!" Cole reminds him.

As he begins to fight I worry for him. He is not listening to sense. He fights with both his weapon and Taylor's. Unfortunately he is no match against the power of four wild zords.

When he hits the ground I yell. "GET OUT OF THERE!"

He lands in front of us.

"Merrick you can't defeat it alone!" Cole says but he still ignores him. "Be careful!"

The org wraps a trunk around dads waist. Not long after he is back on the ground. The org begins to walk towards him and my heart rate begins to rise.

"Don't do it!" Max tells him.

"Save yourself!" Alyssa tries.

He forces himself back to his feet as he holds his ribs.

"Why are you doing this Merrick?" Cole asks him.

"I caused this!" He reminds us. "And I will make it right."

We all protest but he just says. "I have to do this for you!"

"NO!" I cry out.

He runs at the org again and begins to dodge the electricity that is being shot at him. But then he is hit.

"DAD!" I yell trying to get up and help him before that org destroys him.

After some time I look up and I am shocked that my father has a morpher in his hand.

"WILD ACCESS!" He yells and then he morphs into a wolf ranger.

"ALL RIGHT!" Alyssa cheers.

"Unbelievable!" Cole says.

"GO DAD!" I encourage.

Getting on all fours my dad begins to race across the ground. He pulls out his weapon and it is now clear that he is winning this battle. I am so happy now.

The others all begin to praise my dads progress.

"BREAK MODE!" My dad yells and his lunar cue extends. "LASER POOL!"

He waves his sabre and a green laser table appears. He places his animal crystals on it. He uses his cue and shoots the balls at the monster. As he catches them the org is destroyed.

"WOW!"Cole says as we all stand shocked. "He was able to defeat the quadra org all by himself."

Next thing we know the quadra org has been revived and is back on his feet fully grown.

"Now its your turn!" My dad says.

He does the laser table again but this time he calls for his zords. When it is formed the predazord looks so different.

"Its the predazord," Cole points out as I smile at the return of three friends. "But the evils been destroyed."

As we all watch the horn has disappeared and it looks more good now.

"Come on guys! Lets give Merrick a hand!" Cole says and they all pull out there sabres. "WILD ZORDS DESCEND! WILD ZORDS COMBINE!"

The others called for there own megazord. I decided to stay here unless I am needed.

*Polar bear ranger*

I am standing watching the battle when a sharp pain sends me to the ground. I turn to see Nayzor behind me.

"Maybe if I cannot defeat seven rangers," he says as I slowly get up holding my shoulder. "Then I can defeat one."

I glare at the org. "You can try! LUNAR STAFF!"

I pull out my weapon and run at him. We exchange blow after blow. But then he uses his fan to electrocute me. He dangles me in the air where I struggle to get loose.

As he releases me I fall to the ground holding my stomach. I end up demorphing. I hear Nayzor speaking about failure so I know that the others have won there battle.

I look up to see Nayzor walking towards me.

"What better way to upset the new ranger," he says and I try to get away from him. "Then to destroy the one thing he cares about. His daughter."

Toxica and Jindrax laugh at this.

"You get away from her!" I hear a voice say.

I look around to see my father stood in between Nayzor and I.

"The wolf ranger!" Nayzor says sounding scared.

"Give me the crystals!" Merrick orders as he takes a protective stance in front of me,

"Try and take them!" Nayzor challenges.

"FULL MOON SLASH!" My dad says as he runs at Nayzor.

He jumps into the air and strikes Nayzor with his cue.

"Give them to me now!" Merrick orders again.

"Never!" I hear Nayzor says.

Merrick runs him into a wall and sparks fly. Nayzor falls down and is destroyed. I smile as much as I can from where I am on the ground.

He orders the duke orgs away and then turns to me. I notice him pick something up but I am in too much pain to notice what it is. He comes over and looks at the slight burn I have on my left shoulder.

"Take off your jacket," he tells me.

I do as he says. He takes out of his pocket some of the green healing substance. Ripping a bit off of his robe he wraps it around my shoulder. Then he helps me to my feet.

"Carly," he says and I look up at him. "I need you to know... I cannot be there like I was 3,000 years ago."

"What? Why?" I ask feeling a little upset.

"I just can't," he insists. "But if you are ever in trouble in a battle. Then I'll be there. Tell your mum I'm glad shes awake. And this belongs to you."

He takes my hand and places something in it.

The polar bear crystal!

He goes to walk away.

"Will I see you at all?" I ask feeling tears coming to my eyes.

"I'll be wherever the wind takes me," he says.

He goes off. I notice the others talking to him. It gives me time to think. The way he dressed my wound it was so familiar. Could it have been Zen-Aku who had dressed my wound the day we went looking for the elephant zord?

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Cole. Seeing the tears on my face he turns me and hugs me tight.

After I am calm I look up at him. "This is becoming a bad habit. Me using you as a tissue."

He laughs. "Well anytime you need a shoulder to cry on... I'll be here."

That line... we stare into each others eyes. For a few seconds all is quite. Then we kiss passionately. I feel my heart skip a beat.

When we break apart we are both shocked. But one things for sure.

Things have changed between us.

*Polar bear ranger*

Chelbell2016:

Please review and thanks for everyone who is giving there support.


	8. Chapter 8: power play

Chapter 8: Power play.

Chelbell2016:

okay next chapter for you.

*Polar bear ranger*

"Princess Shayla," says trying to get my mums attention. "How many org generals were there 3,000 years ago?"

We are all sat at the table on the Anamarium as we discuss the org generals. My mum is sat away from us once more in her own world. She barely moves when the question is asked. I have a feeling I know what she is thinking about.

"Mum," I try.

She still does not acknowledge me at first. But then she jumps.

"Yes I'm glad Merrick's back too," she tells us.

I smirk as it reminds me of the way she was 3,000 years ago. It is clear to me that she is thinking about my father.

The others all look confused as Taylor walks towards her.

I soon loose my smile as I think about my dad's last words to me. How can he not want to be there for his daughter. I feel like there is something that he is not telling us.

I talk with the others for a little while longer before walking off. I do not get very far when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

I turn to find Cole there.

"Hey you okay?" He asks me gently.

"Yeah," I lie but he sees right through it. "I guess I just wonder what it wrong with Merrick. I mean 3,000 years ago I did not even know that he is my dad but he still treated me as a daughter. What has changed?"

He hugs me.

"Maybe you should try talking to him," he suggests to me. "Maybe he has a good enough reason for they way he is acting."

I think about it. Everything my father has done he has always had a good reason for it. Maybe I should give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Okay I will find him and I will try and understand why he is acting this way," I say to him and he smiles at my enthusiasm.

"That's the spirit," he says to me.

I nod and we head back to the others.

"Everything okay?" Taylor says giving me a knowing look which I decide to ignore.

"Yeah fine," I say to her. "Just a little friendly chat between the two of us."

Heading to the table I sit down and begin to read my book. Knowing that Taylor is probably watching I try to loose myself in the book. But I cannot stop thinking about my father.

Before I can think about anything else the pond starts. I am shocked with how high the level of water is as we all run over there with my mum.

"The pond...," Taylor says as she stands beside me. "It's practically erupting."

"This must have a very powerful org," my mum points out. "Hurry rangers."

We all take off to go and fight this org. I wonder wether Merrick will turn up or wether he will leave us to do all the work. He said he'd be around if I need him.

*Polar bear ranger*

we arrive to fight the foot soldiers. I kick one as soon as I arrive and punch another. Ducking under a swing I sweep ones get out from under it.

"This is too easy," I hear Taylor say from where she is fighting.

"I thought there would be an org general here," Danny says from his own fighting spot.

We all run to where jindrax is stood.

"The only org general you'll be dealing with is me," he says.

I scoff.

"This must be some sort of trick," Taylor says crossing her arms. "We thought there was real danger here."

"You want danger?" Jindrax questions. "Well I'm the org to give it to you."

"You're funny," Danny teases. "Hey where's your other half?"

"Yeah you Trying to branch out on your own Jindrax?" Max questions him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jindrax informs us.

"They're up to something," Cole says pointing at the Duke org. "And we've gotta find out what it is."

"RIGHT!" We all agree.

Before anything else can happen we are struck by lightning. I groan from the pain. We all hit the ground.

We hear cackling as a green sort of woman org appears.

"What's that?" Max asks.

"A new general!" I hear Jindrax exclaim.

The general begins to walk towards all six of us.

"Who are you?" Cole demands.

"I am Necronomica," the woman says and her voice sounds a little familiar. "The new general org."

"Hey you're the org the pond warned us about," Alyssa realises.

"That's not fair!" Jindrax shouts down. "You're not supposed to be here. I'm the new general!"

"Taste my power rangers," Necronomica says and we all cry out as she shocks us again.

She laugh as we all fall to the ground surrounded by smoke.

"Your pathetic powers are no match for mine," Necronomica informs us as she walks towards us. "I thought you'd put up more of a fight."

She is suddenly struck by a blast.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" My dad says as he walks towards her with his cue raised.

"All right Merrick!" Cole says as we all get up. "You came to help."

"Don't misunderstand," Merrick says. "I only came to fight another org."

"I am not just another org," Necronomica informs him.

"Looks like it to me," dad informs her as they prepare to fight.

"And I don't take kindly to your insults," the general shoots back at him verbally.

They both fire and my dad gets hit. Luckily he quickly gets back to his feet.

"Maybe that will teach you some manners," Necronomica says.

We all walk over and help my dad to his feet.

"Hold on Merrick," Cole says.

"That was a blast," Necronomica says. "I'll be back to finish this soon."

She laughs and disappears.

We all demorph and turn to my dad.

"Merrick," Cole says as my dad stops. "Thanks for your help."

My dad goes to walk off again.

"Where are you going?" I demand to know making my dad stop once again.

"Stay with us," Max suggests.

"I'm here only to destroy the orgs," my dad says and I sigh. "Not to socialise with you."

"Not even your own daughter?" Taylor asks motioning to me.

"Don't talk about things you don't understand," Merrick says. "I'm sorry but I can't care about you guys too."

I run forwards and step in front of my father.

"I know that's not true," I say pulling out the fabric that had been tied to my leg the day I was ambushed by Jindrax and Toxica. "I know you care about us."

I pass it to him and he looks at it. It is clear to me that he is remembering that day.

"I have things to do," he says to me walking around me.

*Polar bear ranger*

were back on the Annamaria discussing Necronomica.

"Looks like it's a new general after all," Cole points out.

"Necronomica is strong," Alyssa says as we both hand out food. "But I don't understand her. "She almost had Merrick and then she suddenly left."

There is a sudden howling. The wolf is here and he is looking good at the princess and I. Cole walks over to me and my mum.

"You two he wants you to follow him," he tells us.

"You go," I tell mum. "Maybe you can talk some sense into him."

The wolf runs off and my mum follows after him on the ground. I know that I did the right thing even if it is hard for me to do.

"What was that about?" Max asks.

"I think I know," Taylor says and we all turn to look at her.

She motions us over with her finger. She also has a mysterious but knowing smirk on her face.

We all walk over to her. Huddled together we look like a football team.

"I think that the princess were in love even after you were born Carly," Taylor says.

Danny shakes his head.

"Excuse me Delgado," I say. "Take it from someone who was there. They had a really good relationship. Back then I did not realise it was a lot more then friendship."

They all look at me in shock. I think they sometimes forget that I was there 3,000 years ago. I smile at there faces as it seems that they do still not believe that the two were In love all that time ago.

"Are you sure?" Max asks. "It just seems like something out of a fairy tale. The princess falls in love with her protector."

Before anything else is said the pool alerts us to an org presence.

"It must be Necronomica," max falsely predicts.

,"No," Taylor clarifies. "It's a new org."

"Let's go," Cole says and once again we all go heading for the exit so we can fight this org.

*Polar bear ranger*

We arrive were Jindrax is with a new org.

"STOP!" Cole yells as we all prepare to fight.

"What do you want now Jindrax?" Taylor asks the Duke org.

"Thought you'd like my new org," Jindrax says and he motions to the org besides him. "He'll have you singing a new tune."

"Were not gonna play games with you Jindrax," Cole informs him.

"Did I say you could talk?" The monster says and I turn to face him. "The only voice to hear around here is mine."

He begins to sing but the sound is horrible. It makes us grip our heads in pain. Then we are surrounded by explosions. We all hit the ground. The monster begins to walk towards us.

There is a yell and the monster is kicked by Merrick.

"Merrick!" Cole yells as Merrick lands in front of us.

"What?" The monster says sounding enraged. "How dare you?!"

"WILD ACCESS!" Merrick yells and he morphs. "Your singing career is over! HOWLING WOLF!"

"Everyone's a critic!" The monster says as Merrick prepares to fight. "Laser disc cutter!"

Discs begin to fly out at Merrick.

"LUNAR CUE SABER MODE!" Merrick says pulling out his weapon.

He begins to slice through the discs.

"Hey what are you doing?" The monster demands. "You can't get those discs anymore!"

"LUNAR CUE BREAK MODE!" Merrick says and his cue switches to pool mode. "LASER POOL!"

Merrick puts his animal crystals on top of the laser pool table that surrounds the monster and prepares to shoot.

"LUNAR BREAK!" He yells and fires.

He catches the crystals and turns as the monster blows up and is destroyed.

"Yeah!" We all cheer and then Cole says. "That was great."

There's a laugh and Necronomica appears.

"Necronomica!" Cole says when he spots her walking towards us.

"Time for you to feel a general orgs wrath!" Necronomica informs us.

She fires at the seven of us. Merrick and I are separated from the others.

"That's enough!" Merrick says as we get to our feet.

We both begin to run at the monster. The others call out trying to stop us.

"You'll have to learn this lesson again!" Necronomica says when she spots us running towards her.

She fires at us again but we both run through it. There is two sudden flashes and the polar bear and wolf zords are suddenly on either side of us.

"What are you doing here wolf zord?" Merrick asks.

"Polar bear zord!" I cheer gathering that he is here to help.

There is a flash and our zords turn into bikes. I am shocked as there is a white bike in front of me.

The others cheer at the zords.

The zords communicate with us.

"All right!" I say jumping on my new savage cycle. "Let's do it."

Merrick rides beside me on his own cycle. Racing forwards we ride straight through the putrids and they are destroyed.

We ride towards Necronomica. We blast both her and Jindrax. We stop our bikes and my dad glances at me.

"Together?!" I ask.

He sighs. "Just this once."

I nod and we both turn our bikes and race back towards the Duke org and org general.

Merrick has Necronomica on top of his bike and I pull out my lunar staff.

He runs her through a bunch of objects.

"Let me off this contraption!" Necronomica orders us but I can hear her fear.

"Oh is that all you want!" Dad says and he slams on the breaks.

I strike her as she comes off and we regroup with the others.

"She's all yours Cole!" Merrick says.

"Thanks well take it from here!" Cole says pulling out his weapon.

"JUNGLE SWORD SAVAGE SLASH!"

They use it against the org. We all watch as she falls to the ground and blows up.

Toxica appears a few seconds later.

"EVIL SPIRIT OF TOIL AND STRIFE GIVE THIS FALLEN ORG NEW LIFE! HA!"

Seeds land and the monster grows.

"Time to take it up a level!" My dad suggests before preparing to call his zords. "WILD ZORDS DESCEND!"

His zords appear and he combines them.

"I'd say this is a job for the rhino!" Cole suggests. "Agreed?!"

"The rhinos ready to charge!" Danny says.

I pull out my Mustang crystal. "WILD ZORDS DESCEND! WILD ZORDS COMBINE!"

We jump into the cockpit.

"Here's a little number that's gonna blow you away!" The monster says.

He begins to sing and the noise makes my ears want to bleed it's that bad.

Explosions appear all over both megazords.

"Crescent boomerang!" Merrick says.

He fires at the monster.

"YOU BROKE MY MICROPHONE!" The monster rages.

"Time for some teamwork!" Merrick suggests. "You ready?"

"Yeah!" Cole says. "Danny! Carly! Take it away!"

"You got it!" Danny says first placing his armadillo crystal into his sabre. "Go for it little guy!"

They use the armadillo and speed kick the ball at the monster.

The monster cries out.

MUSTANG ZORD!' I yell. "DRILL ATTACK!"

The drill goes right through the monster destroying it's sound system.

It's Merricks turn.

"PREDAZORD LUNAR BREAK!" He says.

He hits the armadillo and as it hits the monster it is destroyed. We all cheer.

*Polar bear ranger*

"We fought well together Merrick!" Alyssa points out as we walk towards my father.

My dad turns to look at us. Mainly me.

"I know," he says.

"Don't you get it?" Cole says walking forwards. ""If we fight together it'll be better for all of us."

"We can make a great team!" Max agrees.

"Come with us to the Annamarium," Danny suggests.

"Being a team player doesn't mean we always have to be together," is my dad's reply. "When you need me the wind will let me know."

He goes to walk away. Taylor throws something at him.

"Hey," she says as she passes him the jacket. "It's from princess Shayla."

My dad looks at the back where it has howling wolf stamped on it.

We all nod and smile. When he puts it on we can see that the jacket suits my dad.

He nods his head before walking away.

*Polar bear ranger*

Chelbell2016:

okay another chapter done. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9: Sing song

Chapter 9: Sing song.

Okay skipped one or two but this fic is mainly about the relationship between Merrick and my OC.

*Polar bear ranger*

Carly's POV:

I am sat on the anamaria. I begin to hum my favorite song from when I was little. It was the deer zords song.

"I've never heard that tune before," I hear Cole say and I turn to see him behind me. "What is that?"

I smile as he walks towards me and places an arm around my shoulder.

"Just a song I have not sung in a very long time," I tell him.

He kisses my forehead. "I hope you will sing it to me one day."

Before anything else can happen our morphers alert us to trouble and we head off to face the new threat.

"An org has surfaced," my mum tells us.

"We're on it," Taylor tells her.

We race to the location my mum gave us. As we get there Cole hits the ground as a blast goes off right in front of him. Cole quickly gets back up and straightens his jacket.

"You have no chance against my mighty power!" The new org which resembles a tombstone says to us. "For I possess the spirit of past orgs."

As well as the org both the new Jindrax and Toxica are stood in front of us.

"We can stop him!" Cole says from my side.

We pull out our mophers.

"WILD ACCESS!" We yell and morph.

All seven of us morph and prepare to defeat the tombstone org.

"Guardians of the earth!" Cole says. "United we roar! POWER RANGERS...!"

"WILD FORCE!" We all finish as a team before falling into our stances.

"It's time for me to destroy you!" The org informs us.

We begin to fight him. All of our weapons do nothing to phase him and all of us are soon on the ground as we groan from the pain of the orgs attacks.

"My saber didn't even phase him!" Merrick pointed out as he is the last one to hit the ground.

"My body is pure stone!" The tombstone org says to us. "I cannot be destroyed."

The rest of us prepare to fire at the org. I stand besides Cole and hold my lunar bow in my hand.

"Lion blaster cannon mode!" Cole calls.

"Lunar bow! Frost arrow!" I say as the arrow ices over.

We both fire at the org who cries out. "NO!"

"Back to the earth where you belong!" Cole says as the others regroup around us.

I smile under my helmet as he falls to the ground and blows up.

But a few minutes later and he is revived and gigantic.

"WILD ZORDS DESCEND!" The others all yell.

The wolf, hammerhead, Lion, Bison and eagle appear.

"WILD ZORDS COMBINE!"

They combine and everyone but Merrick and I jump onto the soul bird and go into the cockpit.

They are soon in trouble as the tombstone org is so powerful.

"I've got to help them!" Merrick says and I nod my head in agreement with my father.

They call for the giraffe zord and it combines with the megazord. But it does not last long pretty soon they loose the giraffe zord and they are down one arm.

There is suddenly a very familiar animal noise.

"Could it be?" Merrick questions as we both run towards the direction of the noise.

A second later and a zord who I thought was gone forever is stood there on a hill. The deer zord.

"Deer zord!" I call as the deer calls out. "You came to help!"

The look that the deer zord gives us is one of complete anger.

"You'll only be destroyed like the others," The org says to the deer zord.

The deer zord goes wide eyed as he gets blasted by the org. He then waves his antlers and traps the org in his deer trap. The org falls to the ground.

"Good work deer zord!" Merrick says.

The deer zord looks back at us and I can see the pain in his face. He then turns and leaves.

"Deer zord don't go!" Merrick says.

"WAIT!" I yell.

"He still hasn't forgiven me," Merrick says shaking his head.

I sigh and Merrick squeezes my shoulder.

*Polar bear ranger*

A few minutes later and the others have joined us on the ground. Merrick goes to walk off but Cole stops him.

"Merrick," he says and my father stops. "Why haven't you used the deer before?"

"I can't discuss it right now," Merrick says before glancing at me. "We'll talk later. I've gotta go."

He runs off and before I can follow him Cole stops me.

"Lets go back to the anamarium," he suggests and I turn back to see that Merrick has disappeared.

I nod and we head back to the anamarium.

"Why won't Merrick discuss the deer zord?" Max asks and my mum looks to me. "I don't get it."

"You saw the deer zord?" She asks all of us.

I nod my head before sitting down and staring at the table.

"Yeah," Cole says sitting besides me. "He came out of nowhere and trapped tombstone org on the ground."

"The org will break free soon," mum points out glancing down at me.

"She's right," I say and the others turn to look at me. "The deer trap only lasts a little while."

"You two know about the deer zord?" Danny asks clearly surprised.

"Has he always been here?" Cole asks next.

"Why hasn't he come around before?" Alyssa interrogates us.

"Merrick knew about him," Max says glancing between my mum and I. "But he didn't say anything."

I get up and walk towards mum. We both turn away as we think about the past.

"All of us knew about him," mum says. "A long time ago. The deer zord has the ability to heal both human and zords and to capture org spirits. Merrick, Carly and I used to sing for him."

Mum and I begin to remember the song we used to sing for the deer zord. Instead of playing the flute I would sing. But I also asked Merrick to teach me the flute because of that song.

"We would sing to him every morning," I say to the team with a smile on my face.

"He loved that song," Mum finishes with a thoughtful look.

"So why would the deer zord leave when he saw you and Merrick?" Danny asks me and he is clearly confused.

"Perhaps... he's mad at us," I say to them. "Because he doesn't understand why we stopped singing to him."

I decide that I need to go and help my dad find the deer zord.

"Look guys," I say and my friends glance at me. "I'll be back in a bit. I am going to go join Merrick and find the deer zord."

They nod so I take my leave.

*Polar bear ranger*

I go to my dad.

"We'll find him together," I say.

"Look its best if-" He begins but I cut him off.

"No," I say firmly. "Its not just you he blames. Lets go to his mountains. Maybe we can find him there."

He sighs but nods his head.

We arrive at the mountains and look around the cloudy area.

"DEER ZORD!" Merrick yells.

"Where are you?" I ask hoping he can hear us.

"DEER ZORD!" Merrick yells again.

Merrick pulls out his flute. I sigh before reaching for mine. I have not played this for a very long time.

We begin to play the tune that I had been humming this morning. By the end of it we still do not see the deer zord and I fear that he will never forgive us.

"WHERE ARE YOU DEER ZORD?!" I yell.

"I'm sorry we left you," Merrick says before telling what happened. "There was a big battle. We had no choice. The ancient warriors and I had to protect both princesses and the Anamaria. There was no time to gather all the wild zords together. We didn't mean to leave you behind. We hid the Anamarium in the sky where both princesses slept until there powers were needed again. For 3,000 years I was in a tomb. I couldn't come and tell you. I'm sorry deer."

We wait hoping for any sign that the deer had heard us.

There is a sudden gust of wind. Merrick and I go wide eyed as we realize that the org must have broken free.

"DEER!" I yell. "The org is coming. PLEASE HELP!"

There is a noise and we turn to see the deer zord finally appear.

"DEER!" Merrick and I yell at the same time.

"I had no choice," Merrick tries to reason with our old friend. "Please forgive me. I need your help or our friends will be destroyed."

The deer zord glares before he begins to turn away again. I begin to shake my head.

"DEER ZORD WAIT!" A voice yells and I turn to see my mother walking towards the three of us.

The deer zord also turns to look at us.

Merrick looks really happy when he spots her. "Princess."

I know now what we need to do to make the deer help us again.

The deer zord goes wide eyed when he sees the three of us together again. The three of us turn to each other and smile. This is the first time that we have been together like this in 3,000 years.

"This isn't about us," mum says turning to Merrick. "I'm here to sing for the deer."

Mum and I stand a little away from each other. Then we turn and nod at Merrick. He smiles a little before raising his flute. As he begins to play mum and I begin to sing.

 _Each day when the sun rises_

 _I hurry from my sleep_

 _I can't wait to greet you with my song_

 _You are every kind of lower, every animal I meet_

 _You are nature, full of grace and majesty_

 _From your skies the snow gently falls to the Earth_

 _From your trees the birds nest and play_

 _From your oceans the fish school and travel the world_

 _Oh Nature, please don't ever go away_

 _Each day when the sun rises_

 _I hurry from my sleep_

 _I can't wait to greet you with my song_

 _You are every kind of lower, every animal I meet_

 _Nature, you are grace and majesty._

As we finish my dad lowers his flute. Then he begins to speak to the deer zord.

"Deer we need your strength!" He says. "Time is running out!"

The deer noise makes a noise. We realize that he is agreeing to help us and I smile.

Mum turns to smile at both dad and I. I glance at Dad and he is smiling back at my mother.

"He says he'll help us!" Mum points out.

There is a sudden glow in the deer zords right eye. Then something green floats down into my hand. When it stops glowing I see that its the deer crystal.

"He's given us the deer crystal!" I cheer turning so my parents can see the crystal.

The two walk so we are stood side by side. Dad places a hand on my shoulder. "Thank you deer."

The deer zord makes a noise again.

*Polar bear rangers*

We arrive where the others are trying to come up with a plan to defeat the tombstone org.

"You guys!" Merrick calls as we spot them.

All five of them turn to look at us.

I noticed that the deer zord had healed the wild zords that had been injured in the last battle with the org.

"Merrick! Carly!" Cole says when he spots us running towards them morphed.

"The deer zord has decided to help us," Merrick explains. "Show them Carly."

I open my hand to show them the deer zord crystal.

The deer zord communicates with me and I nod my head.

"Alyssa," I say handing over the crystal. "Use the deer zord to capture the spirits from the past orgs."

"You got it," Alyssa agrees. "Okay guys what do you say we put these evil spirits back where they belong."

They all place the crystals in the sabres.

"WILD ZORDS DESCEND!" They all yell.

They combine the wild force megazord with the deer clutcher.

"SOUL BIRD!" Cole yells and they all jump onto the soul bird. "SOUL DRIVE EMERGE!"

They use the deer zord to finally finish the monster. I smile glad that the deer zord is back on the team with us. And he will probably return to the Anamarium with us.

Thats one more found.

*Polar bear ranger*

We all meet up and walk with my mum. I can feel the tension that disappeared between my parents when we all sang together once again.

"Thank you Merrick," Cole says from my side. "Couldn't have done it without you."

"Don't thank me," Merrick says looking at my mother and I. "Thank Carly and Princess Shayla. They're the ones who convinced the deer."

I smile at him but he only gives a small one back.

"The real thanks should go to Animus," mum says and we look up to see Animus spirit floating above us. "He's the one who insisted we play for the deer again."

I smile up at the one who was there for me in my past life. He was like a guardian to me.

"3,000 Years ago you were my friend," Merrick says and I glance at him. "And you still are."

The others all begin to cheer and thank Animus.

"You are welcome," Animus says nodding his head before disappearing again.

"I promised I'd sing to the deer zord every morning after sunrise," mum says and I flinch at that thought. "Carly you have to sing as well. Merrick you have to come with us so you can play your flute."

I sigh as Merrick hesitates.

"But princess," he says and he avoids looking at me. "Its not proper for-"

He is cut off by my mum. "You have to. I promised Animus. Not to mention the deer."

I smile a little. "Maybe we can get to know each other."

He looks a little unsure but the others try to egg him on.

"Don't forget to wake up early tomorrow both of you," Mum says before skipping off.

I go with her. We both head for the Anamarium.

"Hey mum," I say and she looks around at me. "Do you think Merrick will turn up for my birthday next week?"

She sighs. "I hope so. He was there for everyone 3,000 years ago."

"But that was then," I say before splitting off from her. "I'm heading home. See you in the morning."

I then head home.

*Polar bear ranger*

Chelbell2016:

Okay next episode will be a original for carly's birthday. What do you want to see happen.


	10. Chapter 10: Birthday blues

Chapter 10: Birthday blues.

Chelbell2016:

Okay so you all gave me some pretty ideas that I am going to include. I hope it is up to your guys expectations.

*Polar bear ranger*

Carly's POV:

I am sat on the Anamaria. Having just finished the deer song I am thinking about all the other wild zords . There was once another batch of zords that would have made a great megazord. The white lion who was the mate of the red lion, The dolphin zord, the saber-tooth tiger, the peacock, The ram zord which is a goat the kangaroo zord and the zebra zord.

When I was younger I had designed a bunch of configurations for there megazord as they were all my friends. But only one stood out to me.

"There you are," a voice says from behind me and I turn to see Cole and the others approaching me. "We were wondering where you had wondered off to."

I smile but get up. "Just thinking."

Cole smiles. "So its your birthday tomorrow and we need your help to get the party ready."

My smile drops a little. "There's someone I need to go and speak to first. Someone who I would really like to be there."

They new exactly who I meant.

I walked into Willie's and turned to the barman. "Is Merrick around?"

He motions to out back.

"He's out there," he says with a smile.

"Thanks," I reply before heading out to where my father is.

"Hey Merrick," I say when I spot him chopping wood.

He jumps and turns when he spots me.

"Oh," he says putting down his axe. "Hey Carly. What's up?"

I sigh before leaning against the wall. He looks up at me and then back at the wood he is chopping.

"Are you coming tomorrow?" I ask.

"Carly..." he says and I know what the answer is going to be. "I can't be ther-"

I cut him off. "Why?! Why can't you be there for me?"

"I feel that it would be inappropriate," he says to me but I stop him again.

"18! I will be 18 tomorrow!" I yell and he freezes. "Mum said that was when you planned on telling me."

"Yeah it was," he sighed.

"You know," I pause and take a deep breath. "Every year on my birthday... I'd wish that my father was there. But what I didn't know is that you were. From 1 to 12 you were there for every birthday. You missed the last five and you want to make it six... you really are not the man you used to be 3,000 years ago."

I then move to walk away. I can tell he wants to say something.

But right now I do not care. I feel as if the man I used to know no longer exists. The man who trained and raised me every day along with my mother. The man who laughed with me and comforted me when I cried.

The man I see before me now is not that man.

*Polar bear ranger*

I walk towards the mountains. I don't know why but it feels like the place to go right now.

As I walk I hear a twig snap. This stops me in my tracks.

"Who's there?" I ask.

Instead of an answer a sudden flame comes from the mountains. I raise a shield and it disappears. I now know that someone is out there.

Before I can stop it I am being restrained by putrids that had appeared out of no where.

"Now its time for you to have a terrifying birthday," I hear someone or something say.

I look up and see a new monster. It looks like it is made out of some sort of birthday cake. Now I've seen everything.

"What do you want with me?" I ask.

"Your powers!" He says before running at me.

I quickly pull out my morpher and flip it open.

"WILD ACCESS!" I yell before morphing.

I pull out my lunar staff and run to strike him. He dodges and strikes me hard across the stomach. I cry out in pain before I go rolling across the ground.

He laughs and I quickly jump to my feet.

But he blasts me and I go far back into the trees this time. I feel my morphing mode drop. I go to get to my feet but a sharp pain stops me. I look down. There is a sharp cut going from the top of my leg all the way down. I decide that I need some back up so I pull out my growl phone.

"Guys!" I say into it. "I am under attack by an org. I am somewhere in the woods not to far from Willie's. I need some help."

"On our way," Cole says so I close my phone.

Ripping off a piece of my shirt I tie it around my leg to stop the blood flow. Then I get up and wince as I continue to walk. I begin to hear a bunch of different animal sounds.

I decide to follow them.

It leads me to a very familiar area. This is where the Anamaria used to be. If you look closely you can see where the ground grew over from when the island had been lifted into the sky.

There is a loud roar behind me. I gasp when I turn to see the white Lion in a cave I head in there. She growls gently.

"White lion!" I say. "Your alive!"

She growls gently once more and leans down. I pat her head. But as I glance behind her I gasp. There stood the other six zords I was thinking about today.

The peacock zord.

The ram zord.

The saber-tooth tiger zord.

The dolphin zord was in a pool.

The kangaroo zord.

Finally the zebra zord.

I am so shocked that they are here. But then there is another noise behind me.

"You fell right into my trap," I turn to see Master org stood in the entrance to the cave and I gasp. "I knew that you would find these zords if we sent you in the right direction. And now... I will destroy you all."

"NO!" I yell running forwards but he blasts the ceiling of the cave.

I cry out as the rocks begin to fall down on me. One lands on my back trapping me under it. Before I pass out I hear master org speak again.

"Now birthday cake org will destroy the rest of your friends!" He laughs and I feel my world go dark.

*Polar bear ranger*

I feel myself slowly come back to conscious. I groan as the pain in my back hits a all time high. I look up and see that the seven zords of mine are still here.

Then I look to the entrance of the cave. It is completely blocked. I know that I am going to need some help to get out of here. I look at my morpher but the communication has been damaged.

I know that there is only one thing I can do.

I open up a telepathic connection to my dad.

 _"Merrick are you there?"_

 _ **"Carly where are you? We went looking for you but you were not near the woods where I work!"**_

 _"I'm trapped in a cave that master org blasted close. I'm hurt and I need some help."_

 _ **"I'm on my way."**_

 _"Okay."_

I turn to the zords who are stood behind me. "Helps on the way."

A few minutes later and I hear a voice yell through to me.

"Carly!" My father yells. "I am coming. Stand away from the exit!"

I make sure I am no where near it.

There is a flash and I cover my eyes as the rocks come flying our way.

"CARLY!" Merrick says when he spots me on the floor injured. He runs over and pulls me up. "Are you okay?"

I nod but when he spots the seven zords behind me he looks shocked.

"I found them," I say to him as I try to catch my breath. "They have been here all this time waiting for someone to come and rescue them."

He sighs. "Well maybe now it is time for me to give you your birthday present."

I send him a look but he pulls out a weapon. It is a new type of bow. But this time it has six holes along the arrows.

"This lunar bow will allow you to call up to seven zords and form your own megazord," he says but he is looking at the ground. "I always planned on giving you this on your 18th birthday. You had so many ideas for your own megazord that I knew you needed something to bring them together."

I smile as I look at the seven zords behind me. There eyes glow and out come six crystals in the colors; white, purple, orange, gold, peach, brown and red and white. Each one has the animal inside.

"Well I guess its time to test it out," I say nodding at my dad.

*Polar bear ranger*

We race back into the city just in time to see the others come flying out of there megazord as it splits apart. All five of there wild zords hit the ground and groan.

"GUYS!" Merrick and I yell as we go racing over.

"Carly your okay!" Cole says and I can tell that he wants to hug me but he resists the urge.

"Yeah," I say before I pull out my new animal crystals. "And I brought out some big time back up."

They all gasp as they see the zords. I pull out my new bow and arrow and load the seven crystals into them. I shoot and my seven zords appear.

"WILD ZORDS COMBINE!" I yell.

The white lion zord folds and becomes the chest and head of the megazord. The Orca zord becomes the right arm. The Saber-tooth tiger becomes the left arm. The kangaroo zord becomes the pelvis, the Ram zord becomes the right leg the Zebra zord the left leg and the peacock zord joins at the hips.

They became the Gladiator megazord. All of my friends look shocked as I run forwards and jump into the cockpit.

"GLADIATOR MEGAZORD ONLINE!" I say placing my hand on the stand in front of me.

I call for the Orca hammer and run towards the birthday monster. I strike him twice with it and he stumbles back.

"You'll pay for that!" The monster screams.

I pull out the double bladed Sabre blade and spin it really fast. Then I run at the monster and run him through. He is still standing though. The white lion zord roars and I know what to do. I call for the peacock blade and it becomes a saw blade.

"GLADIATOR MEGAZORD!" I yell before throwing the saw. "FINAL CUT!"

The monster cries out as the blade hits him and he hits the ground hard. Then he blows up.

The others cheer from the ground.

I race down to my friends but it seems my dad had already disappeared.

"Where is he?" I ask them as I unmorph.

The others give me sympathetic smiles. "He left. He said he had things to do."

I sigh as I think about the events of today. "I hoped he had changed his mind about not coming to the party tomorrow. I would really like to have him there."

Cole takes my hand. "You never know he might still turn up."

I smile but I know deep down that there is very little chance that Merrick will come to my party tomorrow. No matter how much I want him there.

I just begin the slow walk back to Anamaria where I can rest and recover from the last day.

Then tomorrow I would at least try and enjoy my birthday.

*Polar bear ranger*

The next day I enter the temple to see the place decorated for my party. I smile as the party starts. Mum walks over and pulls me into a hug.

"Happy 18th birthday sweetheart!" She says and then the others all walk over and hug me as well.

I hear all the wild zords roar as music comes on and Cole pulls me onto the dance floor where we all dance. Mum takes a nice picture of the six of us.

Then there is a throat clearing behind us and I turn to see my father stood behind me.

I walk over to him. "I thought you weren't coming?"

He sighs and takes my hand. "As you said I have never missed your birthdays when I was around. Why should I start now."

I smile and hug him. Once again he stiffens for a few seconds before squeezing me tight.

"Will you have one dance with me?" I ask him.

He doesn't even hesitate he takes my hand and we share a father and daughter dance.

"I love the bow you gave me," I tell him.

"Well I think the gladiator megazord is awesome," he says smirking.

After our dance I receive presents. As well as the bow mum and dad give me a locket with a picture of the three of us 3,000 years ago. Then we take one today so we can add it on the other side. Cole got me a charm bracelet with a lion and a polar bear on. The others had all brought me a puppy which I decided to call Blaze. He is an american Akita and mum says he can live on the animarium but we have to be careful with the zords.

When the birthday cake came out I made a wish that one day my dad would return to the way he was 3,000 years ago.

Like he had today. It was the best birthday I had ever had.

*Polar bear ranger*

Chelbell2016:

Okay I love this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11: Reinforcements from the futu

Chapter 11: Reinforcements from the future PT.1

Chelbell2016:

Okay so I have another original character in these episodes.

*Polar bear ranger*

Carly's POV:

Taylor is driving me back from work in her new car.

"Alyssa you will not believe my new car," she says and I smile at her as the wind blows in my face. "Its amazing."

She is going way too fast and pretty soon we are being chased by the cops. Taylor sees them in one of her mirrors and she looks a little unhappy.

"Oh no," she says as she keeps an eye on them out of her rear-view mirror. "Alyssa I've gotta go."

She hangs up and finds a spot to park her car.

The cop car pulls up behind us and Taylor speaks to me. "Let me do the talking."

I motion for her to go for it. Someone gets out and Taylor slams her head against the back of her seat in annoyance. She is annoyed with herself.

A male officer gets out of the police car and approaches us.

He stands at the side where Taylor is and glances at me before speaking to Taylor.

"Do you have any idea how fast you were going, mam?" The man asks sounding very unhappy himself.

"I'm sorry officer," she says and when she goes to talk again he just clears his throat.

"Drivers licence please?" He asks her and I know she will be getting a ticket.

She passes it to him and he passes her a ticket.

"You know that guy had a really bad attitude," she says to me growling. "He would not even let me explain... I mean is it not an officers job to listen."

I smile at her. "In his defense Taylor you were going way over the speeding limit."

"So?" She says. "I was trying to explain but he would not keep his mouth shut for five minutes to let me try."

I just sigh and let her continue to rant. She clearly is not going to stop until she gets it out of her system.

When we get to the anamarium I head to where the zords are. I spot the white and red lions laying next to each other on there favorite hill. I smile glad that they have been reunited.

A hand on my shoulder makes me jump and I turn to see Cole.

"Don't do that!" I say to him. "You made me jump."

He smiles and I smirk at him. "Whats the smile for?"

"Just how cute you are when you are angry," he says.

"Don't try and butter me up Cole Evans," I say glaring at him before smiling. "But that was kind of nice."

I walk away from the zords and Cole follows me.

I hear my mum's voice in my head.

"Carly there are four orgs attacking down town!"

"Okay were on our way!"

I inform Cole of what is happening and we run to meet the others and head out into the city.

*Polar bear ranger*

We see four orgs about to attack three other rangers. It shocked me to see other rangers. two were red and the other was black. The black ranger was clearly a girl.

"FALCON SUMMONER!" Cole says using his bow.

"LUNAR BOW!" I say using my own weapon and we fire upon the orgs.

The three rangers turn to see us.

"Hold it right there orgs!" Cole says

"All right, more rangers!" The red and white ranger says.

We jump down and smack the ground before falling into stance and yelling. "POWER RANGERS! WILD FORCE!"

The four orgs get back to there feet and they are about to attack. But then instead they disappear for some reason. It makes me worry that they did not stay to finish the fight.

The three power down to show two in some sort of uniform. The girl is in a white suit that looks as if it has not even been made yet.

I hear her whisper to the other two. "Great job I am doing. I come back from the future to stop these four and I end up loosing them."

The red ranger pats her shoulder. "We'll get them next time Kayleigh."

She nods and we all run over.

"Looks like we got here just in time," Max says feeling proud.

The one without a hat. The man snaps at us. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I recognize him from somewhere," Taylor says.

"Oh boy!" I say when I recognize him myself.

"HEY!" Taylor says before unmorphing. "You're the one who gave me a ticket this morning. We just helped you! The least you could do is say thanks!"

The man glares at her.

"POWER DOWN!" The rest of us say.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Cole says as we get in between the two of them. "Wait a second guys."

The other two rangers also try to stop there teammate.

"Come on guys!" Danny says trying to diffuse the tension. "We're all rangers here. Right Taylor? Right?"

"Yes," The young girl says stepping forwards and trying to stop the guy who is face to face with Taylor. "Erik stop it!"

The man glances at her before patting Danny on the hand that is on his arm. "All right. All right. But why don't you guys leave fighting the mutants to the big boys?!"

He confused us with that.

"Arrogant much?" I say.

"Why don't you respect your elders?!" He glares.

"Dude you are in no way my elder!" I state.

"Wait Carly," Alyssa says.

"Mutants?" Max says and we all glance at each other. "You mean Orgs?"

"Orgs?" The three repeat just plain confused.

We all nod wondering why he called them mutants. The three share a look but the Wes glances at the girl who nods.

"Listen guys we have to go," the leader clearly says before holding his hand out to Cole. "Thanks for your help."

Cole shakes his hand and then he says. "Anytime."

"Come on," the guy says to his team and the black ranger follows him but he has to come back to the other one. "Come on!"

He drags him off and we return to the Anamarium.

*Polar bear ranger*

"Something about those orgs was different," Alyssa points out as we all sit with mum at the table. "And why did those other rangers call them mutants?"

Mum looks shocked as she hears this. "You met other power rangers?"

We all agree with her.

"Were they nice?" She asks again.

"Yeah!" Five out of six of us says.

"NO!" Taylor says and I smirk at her attitude about the quantum ranger.

"Taylor especially liked the quantum ranger!" Max says.

We all grab him and try to cover his mouth to get him to shut up. Taylor storms off completely angry.

*Polar bear ranger*

The next day I am just coming out of work when I spot the black ranger standing there. People are staring at her but it is clear she is looking for me.

I walk over. "Hi."

She nods and speaks. "Can I talk with you?"

I nod this time and we go to a secluded area. "What can I do for you?"

"Look I know my teammates," she says to me. "They won't ask for help but I will. I have been tracking these mutants for about two weeks. I came to Wes and Eric today because I could not do it alone. I was very vivid on what I am doing here. Even then I could not defeat them. I think we need help from your team!"

I sigh knowing that we should help.

"But I know them as orgs," I inform her then I hold my hand out. "I'm Carly."

She takes my hand and shakes it. "Kayleigh."

We begin to head to the Anamarium. "So tell me about yourself."

She laughs. "Well I guess that the biggest part is that I am from the year 3,000."

My mouth drops open. "The future."

She nods and smirks at my shocked look.

"Thats not all," she says but her smile drops a little. "Because of an issue with my genetics I am known as a fire-starter."

Now I am impressed but we are nearing the Anamarium. "You will have to tell me more later as we are here."

She nods and we head up to the Anamarium. We are shocked when we see her teammates stood there with Taylor.

"Kayleigh," Eric says and then he glances at me. "I wondered where you had ran off to."

Kayleigh glances at me. "I thought we would need help and I was worried that you two would not ask for it."

Wes nods and pats Eric's shoulder. "Its fine lets just go and meet the rest of your team."

I nod and we head through towards the middle of the temple where the sacred pool is. I hope that we can clear everything up.

*Polar bear ranger*

As we go in Cole jumps down and greets them.

"Its good to see you guys again," he tells them.

Then mum appears to say hello to the three new comers.

"Welcome friends," she greets them and Kayleigh glances at me as she probably sees the resemblance. "I'm princess Shayla."

"So..." Alyssa begins glancing at the three. "What brings you three all the way up here?"

Wes is the one to speak to all of us. "Well, we came to ask you guys about these orgs. We've never encountered creatures like those before."

He walks towards mum while he speaks and she talks to them while deep in thought.

"Those monsters you fought earlier were definitely orgs," she confirms for them. "But they're not like any I've ever seen before."

Before Wes can speak up again there is a beeping and Wes reaches for something in his pocket.

He passes a device to Eric and the remote to Kayleigh. When they place them down Kayleigh presses a button on a remote.

We are all shocked when we see a screen come up and a man with green hair appears. Wes and Eric clearly know him.

"Hey, guys," the man says and all my friends stare open mouthed and so do I. "Oh I see you have company. Anyway, I've been doing some research for you. And I've got some information that I think is going to help. I found out that those four monsters that attacked you guys earlier are not just mutants. They're also half Org."

"What?" Wes says clearly not expecting this.

"In... in light of this evidence time force has classified these suspects as Mutorgs," he says giving us a name for these monsters.

"How can they be both mutant and org?" Alyssa asks the question we are all wondering the answer to.

"I... I don't know," the young man says to her. "But I think I know someone who could help us."

Wes turns his head.

Later on and I am showing Kayleigh around the Anamarium as I tell her about my past. She was shocked to find out that I am over 3,000 years old.

"So you are 4,000 odd years older than me," she says laughing. "You were also right when you told Eric that he was not your older."

"Yeah," I say laughing along with her. "I am definitely older than him."

We go and greet some of the wild zords. The white tiger even lets Kayleigh pet him.

I smile at her. It is nice to see someone else that did not always fit into her team. She didn't because of her power and me because of my past.

Before we can speak about anything else her morpher goes off. I stare as a hologram of Wes appears above her morpher.

"They're back!" He tells her.

"We are on our way!" Kayleigh says.

*Polar bear ranger*

We all run to where the four Mutorgs are. The four of them glance at us and speak in a different language. But for some reason they seem to be looking at me mainly. I hope they do not want me like a lot of orgs do.

"There's no retreat for the four of you this time!" Wes says pointing at the four of them.

"Be careful guys," Cole says from my side. "We don't know what these Mutorgs are capable of."

"Mutants, orgs," Eric says clearly not worried but I am. "They're going down just the same."

"Ready, guys?" Cole asks all eight of us.

"Let's do it!" We all yell knowing we have a better chance as a team.

We run forwards and pull out our growl phones and the others raise there own morphers.

"WILD ACCESS!"

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!"

"QUANTUM POWER!"

Straight away one Mutorg aims for me. He jumps into the air and kicks me away from the others. I groan as I get back up and Kayleigh joins me.

"You okay?" She asks.

"Yeah," I say trying to soothe my aching shoulder. "Lets get him."

I pull out my Lunar bow and Kayleigh pulls out her chronos blaster. Together we begin to fire at him but it does not seem to do any good as he comes at us.

He kicks Kayleigh away and strikes me twice across the chest. I grunt as I stumble back. I raise a shield as he comes at me again and he goes flying back.

I look around and see that the others are not doing so well either. But before we can help the Mutorg comes back at us he knocks me to the ground and turns to dodge a fireball aimed at him from Kayleigh.

"Time to try something different!" I say to her and she nods. "LUNAR STAFF!"

My weapon appears and she calls. "Chronos saber!"

I jump at the Mutorg and strike him three times but it does no damage. Kayleigh tries with her saber but it ends with the same result. Not even a scratch.

The monster blasts us and we hit the ground and demorph. The monster walks away from us laughing.

We look around as we hear Wes yell. "JEN!"

There is a woman in a black leather suit. She is stood on a cliff holding a blaster. Kayleigh gasps when she spots her.

She jumps down and begins to fight the Mutorgs. She dodges all there blasts by doing cartwheels. She is clearly very good at what she does. I gather that she is a ranger due to the fact that she is well trained and Wes, Eric and Kayleigh recognize her.

She drops down to one knee with Wes behind her and begins to blast all four Mutorgs who had grouped together once more. dust surrounds them.

"Wes come on!" She says and the rest of us begin to get up. As Wes begins to protest she stops him. "I'll explain later. We got to go now! Come on you guys!"

We all run as a group dodging all the blasts coming from the monsters.

*Polar bear ranger*

Chelbell2016:

Okay so I hope you guys liked this episode. If you would like I will start a series for time force with Kayleigh.


	12. Chapter 12: Reinforcements from the

Chapter 12: Reinforcements from the future part 2.

Chelbell2016:

I am sorry for late updates but I am in and out of hospital right now.

*Polar bear ranger*

We arrive back at the animarium sore and needing to rest. But it is the last thing any of us are doing right now.

"Um guys," my mum says as we all glance at her and we see that she is speaking to Wes, Eric, Jen and and Kayleigh while looking at there screen.

"What is it Princess Shayla?" Wes asks her as he stops his conversation with Jen and turns to her.

"This thing started beeping while you were gone," my mum replies to them. "It looks like there's some kind of owl inside it."

Wes and Jen share a look.

"That's circuit," Kayleigh says as the three approach the screen.

A robotic owl appears on the screen.

"Hi guys," he greets all of us. "Captain Logan is sending us back in the time ship to help you out. Reinforcements are on the way."

We all feel the relief as we realise that we will have some extra help.

I hug Cole and he kisses the top of my head.

Kayleigh asks to speak to me so I head out to the Animarium with her.

"Why did that creep seem to be after you?" She asks me.

"Because I am a key part in most orgs plan," I explain. "3,000 years ago I was nearly destroyed when master org used me to charge the org heart. If not for my father and the other's I would have been killed. Instead both my mother and I slept for 3,000 years... Now if any org wants to rule... they need me dead."

"Well they won't get you," she says to me. "As long as we all live they will not get you. I was wanted by Ransik because of my power. Then he struck down my brother right in front of me. This brought me to an anger I took out on a lot of people... including Wes who is my brothers double... every battle it felt like they were gonna get me. But my team never gave up and the one time he did... they rescued me. I'm sure that your team would do the same for you."

I nod glad we had shared our stories.

*Polar bear ranger*

We go to the beech where the time ship will be landing. It is shocking to see a portal appear out of no where and a ship comes down.

Jen, Wes, Kayleigh and Eric look really happy.

The other four time force rangers come out of the ship and Kayleigh, Wes and Jen run to greet them.

Our team share a smile. But then things become serious as another being appears. Both Jen and Kayleigh tense and glare at the man who is wearing a metal plate over one side of his face. There is also a woman with pink hair with him.

"Ransik!" Jen says and I know now what has upset her.

Jen reaches for her blaster but Trip stops her. "Wait easy Jen and Kayleigh. Ransik and Nadira are here to help us."

Jen stops when she sees that Ransik has handcuffs on his arms. He begins to speak to both Jen and Kayleigh.

"Time rangers," he says. "We've had a long and twisted history. I've done many horrible things in the past. Allow me to make up for this one. I know that it is hard for you to believe me, but I give you my word... I am here to help."

As he says this I notice Cole doing that thing where he listens for a heartbeat. He then approaches Jen and Kayleigh and places a hand on each of there shoulders.

"He's telling you the truth," he tells both of them gently. "His words come from his heart."

Cole nods at them and Kayleigh and Jen share a look.

"All right," Jen says turning back to Ransik. "We'll listen to what he has to say."

Ransik nods his head and we head back towards the Anamarium.

*Polar bear ranger*

We all sit around the Anamarium as Ransik wants to tell us how the Mute-orgs came to be.

"It's all my fault," he explains to us after a nod from his daughter. "I was the one who created the Mute-orgs. In the years before I donned my mask and started the most notorious crime gang in history, I was shunned by humans. Wandering aimlessly, I eked out an existence in the she shadows of the utopia made possible by time force. It was in those shadows that I found others forgotten by time. It was there I found four stoned monsters that could speak. They demanded I release them and I demanded to know what they were. They told me they were orgs imprisoned in the tombs a long time ago. I wanted to know what they want. They wanted revenge on humans. That is how I made the biggest mistake ever. I destroyed the tombs. The orgs copied my mutant DNA and created new bodies for themselves. Half mutant- half org. That is how the Mute-orgs came to be. In return for my help they made my entire body a weapon. Back then, I was filled with rage. I hungered for power and because of it. I freed those monsters. But now I have a chance to make things right and help you destroy them. If you will trust me."

We all glance at both Kayleigh and Jen. They will have the most objections about this. Ransik hurt them the most.

Jen glances at Kayleigh and then gets to her feet. She walks towards Ransik.

"No matter how much we want to," she begins as she begins her walk. "We can't change the past... but we can work for a better future."

She uses her time force card to deactivate the cuffs.

Ransik holds his hand out and she shakes it.

Later on we are all going bed. Wes thanks my mum for the hospitality and then goes to speak to Jen. After a few moments Cole joins me on the ground.

"You okay?" He asks kissing me on the side of the head.

I nod. "It's nice having some more people on the Anamarium. It reminds me of 3,000 years ago. Although there were a lot more people and wild zords."

"Tell me what it was like," he suggests. "It might make you feel better."

I feel the cool breeze on my face.

"It was filled with grass," I say smiling as I tell him everything I remember about my home 3,000 years ago. "And even though we did not have one often when we had a party it was great. Races, food, zords, dancing, singing. I never thought I'd see the day I'd leave it."

He smiles back at me. "Sounds like heaven."

"It was for me," I say smiling back and glancing around. "But everything is so different now. I wish I'd known you back then. I could never find the perfect man. I guess I just had to wait 3,000 years."

He chuckles and kisses me. Then we settle down to go to sleep for the night.

The next morning the water in the sacred pool rises. We all run over to it. We see master org and the Mute-orgs.

"The Mute-orgs are here," Ransik says.

I gasp at the next face I see. I have not seen that man in 3,000 years.

"That's why they went back in time," Mum says sending me a sympathetic glance before turning to speak to Ransik. "To join forces with the Master org of the 21st century."

"So they could rewrite the future!" Ransik realizes.

"We've got to stop them!" Cole says glancing around at all of us. "Let's go!"

We all nod in reply. As we were leaving I turned to mum.

"Can you contact dad?" I ask her and she nods. "I have a feeling we'll need his help."

She nods.

*Polar bear ranger*

The thirteen of us head for the power plant. We need to stop these Mute-orgs.

"Let's split up," Cole says to all of us.

"Hey wait," Ransik says placing a hand on Cole's shoulder. "Help me get to the Mute-orgs. I'm the only one who can negate there power."

Cole nods and we all go racing into the power plant.

Kayleigh and I split off from the others. We are heading towards where a large group of Putrids are. For some reason they are gathered into one area.

When we get there Kayleigh throws a fireball at two. It hits them and they are disintegrated upon impact. They come at us so I raise a shield and they bounce off of it.

Kayleigh pulls out her chronos sabres and I pull out my Lunar staff. I run forwards along side Kayleigh and I cut through one before ducking under another and kicking it back. Kayleigh stands beside me and as I send a blast of energy she sends a fireball. Together they destroy the rest of them.

"Impressive," a voice says from behind me.

I turn and gasp. "Master org."

"You haven't changed one bit in 3,000 years," he says smirking. "It will make my victory over you and getting your power a great achievement."

I glare and raise my staff and Kayleigh raises her chronos sabres. "I will never let you have my power again."

He smirks but at that moment a bright light appears teleporting both Kayleigh and I out of there. I gasp as we reappear outside.

I look around and then Kayleigh pats me on the shoulder and looks up. I look up just in time to see Animus disappear.

"Uh who was that?" Kayleigh asks.

"An old friend," I explain. "And yes it was a megazord."

She nods but then Merrick appears.

"You okay?" He asks.

I nod and we spot the Mute-orgs trying to run. We head towards them.

*Polar bear ranger*

"STOP!" Merrick orders the Mute-orgs.

They do stop in wonder and the rest of us appear. Each team on either side of Merrick. All 14 of us prepare to morph and finish this.

"READY?!" Cole asks all of us.

We all nod.

"WILD ACCESS!" We all yell as a team except for Merrick and we morph.

"LET'S DO IT!" Wes tells his own team.

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" They yell and morph.

"QUANTUM POWER!" Eric says morphing.

"WILD ACCESS!" Merrick says being the final one to morph.

We all turn morphed to face the four Mute-orgs and begin roll call.

"BLAZING LION!"

"NOBLE TIGER!"

"IRON BISON!"

"SURGING SHARK!"

"SOARING EAGLE!"

"ROARING POLAR BEAR!"

"HOWLING WOLF!"

"POWER RANGERS WILD FORCE!"

"TIME FORCE RED!"

"TIME FORCE YELLOW!"

"TIME FORCE BLUE!"

"TIME FORCE GREEN!"

TIME FORCE PINK!"

"TIME FORCE SHADOW RANGER!"

"QUANTUM RANGER!"

"POWER RANGERS! TIME FORCE!"

"POWER RANGERS UNITE!"

As we finish multi-coloured explosions and smoke appears behind us.

"PUTRIDS!" One of them yells and the purple colored foot soldiers appear. "READY!"

"Let's do it!" Cole says and we all prepare to fight again.

We all split and prepare to fight.

The fourth Mute-org that attacked Kayleigh and I earlier comes back to face us.

"Ready for round two?" i ask Kayleigh pulling out my Lunar staff.

She nods and pulls out her sabres. I run forwards and kick him. Kayleigh fires multiple fireballs that send it stumbling backwards. She then uses her chronos sabres and strikes him across the chest.

I then run forwards and jump off of her shoulder.

"LUNAR STAFF!" I say creating a moon with my staff. "FULL MOON STRIKE!"

He groans from the power but then I drop to one knee and turn holding my hands out and together. Kayleigh jumps off of them.

"TIME SHADOW STRIKE!" She says and a black clock appears that she strikes the Org through.

We then join the others as Wes, Cole and Eric go into there batalizer modes.

"ORGS!" Wes says as we prepare to finish them. "You're time is up!"

"What?!" The org demands.

All 11 of us form around them.

"Let's do it together guys!" Cole says.

"CHRONO BLASTERS!" The time force rangers say.

"CRYSTAL SABRES!" Everyone but Merrick and I says as we use our lunar cue and staff.

"FIRE!" Cole says and we begin to rapidly fire.

With that all four of them are destroyed. The Mute-orgs are history.

"All right!" Cole says happy. "We did it!"

We all go to check on Ransik who had injured himself taking the mutant out of the Mute-orgs. When we get there Nadira is huddled over him and we begin to think the worst.

"Nadira?" Wes asks.

Nadira is actually smiling as she sees us. This makes me think that it will be okay.

"It's a miracle!" She tells all of us.

Ransik gets to his feet and turns to us. We are shocked to see he is now fully human.

"Hello my friends!" He says saluting us.

We all move forwards and congratulate him.

*Polar bear ranger*

The next day we are having a picnic. It was sweet that Cole had taken my words to heart.

As we were walking I walked towards Merrick.

"Are you sure you can do this?" I ask with a smirk. "You know have fun!"

He glares at me and goes to grab me so I move out of the way. The others all laugh.

"Laugh it up smarty pants," he says smirking. "I'll get you back later."

As he finishes we finally make it to the picnic on the Anamaria.

"Hey princess!" We all yell when we spot her.

"Hi guys!" Mum says when she spots all of us.

I am walking with Cole and his arm is around my shoulder. My dad keeps sending glares his way. I think he is starting to realize there is something between Cole and I.

The eagle zord flies overhead and I smile. We all race over to the picnic table and begin to eat. I am stood next to my mum.

Ransik hugs my mum. Katie exclaims and holds her head. Max begins dancing and we all clap and cheer along. Then we cheer and raise our coconuts which is what we drank from 3,000 years ago.

A few minutes later and we are finished with the picnic. Katie and Danny are about to have an arm wrestling competition.

"1...2...3," Mum says releasing there hands. "GO!"

Danny begins pushing as hard as he can against Katie but it is no use. Katie just yawns in boredom. Mum, Merrick and I watch in amazement.

"Katie just beat him already!" Trip says.

"Okay!" Katie agrees and does so sending Danny to the ground.

Merrick and I chuckle.

Kayleigh and I are having a target competition. I aim an energy ball and she a fireball. Both hit the target at the same time and it explodes.

"We'll call it even!" I say as we laugh.

Suddenly from behind a huge bucket of freezing cold water hits me. I turn to see my father holding the bucket with his arms crossed.

"See I can have fun!" He says smirking before walking off.

I create a ball of snow. I then throw it at his head. He stops and turns to look at me where I am whistling with innocence.

"Just fun right?" I ask.

He begins chasing me and I run away. He continues to chase me until I hide behind Cole. Cole looks amused before side stepping so his path to me is clear.

"TRAITOR!" I say to Cole as dad picks me up over his shoulder and spins me around.

Then Jen, Alyssa, Kayleigh and I are going to watch both Wes and Cole have a race. Alyssa and Kayleigh are watching while Alyssa and I raise the flags.

"READY! AND GO!" We both yell dropping the flags.

They both take off racing. The four of us girls laugh. We all then laugh again as they race past us at the same time.

*Polar bear ranger*

Chelbell2016:

Sorry the update took 7 months.


	13. Chapter 13: Masters last stand

Chapter 13: The masters last stand.

Chelbell2016:

Please review.

*Polar bear ranger*

Carly's POV:

I have just met up with Alyssa as she finishes university. We are going to head back to the Anamaria together.

"They found him," a boy running behind us says. "Guys they found him! They found Dr. Adler."

I stop as I realise who Dr. Adler is and then both Alyssa and I run over to where the news is on the TV. We see a man on a stretcher on it and I listen to what it says.

"We are live here at turtle cove hospital," the news man says on it. "Where an ambulance has just arrived with Dr. Adler. The scientist who was recently rescued from the amazon after disappearing over 20 years ago. There's a lot of excitement and commotion around here folks, as a lot of people are very curious as to know what went on. They are bringing the doctor down from the ambulance right now. Dr. Adler, how did you survive all that time in the harsh jungle, sir? What happened to the rest of your party sir? Dr. Adler? Do you have any comments for the press?"

Alyssa and I move away and I raise my phone to ring my boyfriend.

"Hello?" He answers his growl phone.

"Cole," I say urgently. "They found Dr. Adler! He's alive!"

"What?" Cole asks in shock.

"You know what that means?" I question.

"If he's still alive," Cole begins. "That might mean my parents could still be alive too. Maybe he knows what happened to them. I have to talk to him."

I nod and tell him where to meet so that we can all go with him and offer support in case it is not good news. "Okay I'll find out where he's going to be. Then I'll ring back."

I hang up and Alyssa and I head off.

*Polar bear ranger*

We arrive at the hospital and try to reason with Cole.

"I can't wait," he says to all five of us.

"Cole wait up," Taylor says trying to explain to him that this could be good or bad news and that he needs to prepare himself before he heads into the room.

"I have to find out what he knows about my parents," Cole says as I stand in front of him.

"You understand that it might not be good news," I point out not wanting to get his hopes up, I worry that after him searching for so long... they might be dead.

Cole looks around at the others before turning back to me.

"I need to know what happened to them," he reminds me and I understand what he means even though it could still be bad news. "One way or the other."

He then sighs and heads towards the doctors room. I glance at the others before we all follow him.

As we head inside we see the bed empty. I look around as something feels off. But before we can do anything we hear a noise at the door and Dr. Adler is there.

The man looks pale, ill and familiar. I know him from somewhere.

"Dr. Adler," Cole says racing over to the man who is his last connection to his parents and his past. "It's me... Cole Evans."

"Oh yeah," Dr. Adler says and for some reason I don't trust this man.

"Son of Richard and Elizabeth," he finishes saying and Adler nods his head. "Please... tell me what happened to my parents."

Adler places his hands on both of Cole's shoulders.

"You'll find out..." he begins and as he pulls Cole in for a hug I wish I knew where I had heard that voice from and why I have a bad feeling from it. "Soon enough."

Black veins appear on his face and his eyes glow yellow.

"COLE!" I yell knowing that man is not human.

Suddenly vines appear out of the mans hands and trap Cole. I gasp and try to move forwards to help my boyfriend. But before I can do anything we are being restrained as well. Then we are knocked out.

*Polar bear ranger*

I wake up with vines all around my body and I am covered in some sort of slime. Whatever the slime is its restricting my powers and I cannot reach my morpher.

I can see Cole on the ground. I see he is waking up slowly.

I see Adler coming down but I suspect that that man is not Dr Adler. Cole opens his eyes and slowly gets to his feet. He squints his eyes until they fall on the so called Adler. I can see that he is confused.

"Dr. Adler?" He questions the man in front of him as he gets closer. "Why are you doing this? I thought you were my parents friend," I gasp as before our eyes Adler becomes my worst nightmare... "Dr. Adler is master org. Where are the others?"

"There," he says and I see the others not far from me, in the same situation as me. But there slime is different, clearly mine is just draining my powers. "And your girlfriend is over there, where she will stay until I need her."

Cole glances at me worried. I give him an encouraging smile even though I am afraid.

"COLE!" Danny calls out to our leader.

"They'll be destroyed soon," Master org informs Cole. "Just like your parents."

I turn at the same time as Cole. This means his parents are definitely dead.

"What?" Cole glares at him.

"That's right," Master org confirms. "I finished off your parents and I enjoyed every single minute of it. They begged me for mercy. So I gave it to them. I ended there worthless existence quickly."

"No," Cole says shocked. "How? How could you do something like that?"

Master org laughs loudly. "It was easy. They deserved it after all the pain they caused me."

"NO ONE DESERVES TO DIE!" I glare thinking about all the people that were killed thousands of years ago.

He sends a blast at me that makes me cry out.

"QUIET!" He yells before pointing his weapon at Cole in warning to stop him from helping me.

"What are you even talking about?" Cole demands.

"Your parents were once my friends," Master Org explains. "I trusted them. Dedicated my whole life to our cause. We worked together, day and night, trying to prove the existence of Anamaria. We were a team. We were all going to the top together. But as time passed, I grew to love your mother and I knew she shared my feelings as well. Things would have been perfect. Except... you're father couldn't bear to see me succeed in anything, even love, so he stole her away from me. He betrayed me. He stole my one and only love. But that's not all he stole. He stole my chance at a family... and my chance at fame. I began to detest their mission to save the Earth, and nature became a prison, always reminding me of my betrayal. When we began searching for Anamaria in the amazon jungle, I discovered the last seeds of master org. That moment I knew fate had led me to the release from my suffering. I couldn't stand it any longer, so I did the only thing that I could. I would punish those who hurt me. I knew, that if I were to become master Org, there wound be nothing that could stand in my way. So I ate the seeds, and the transformation began. I was no longer a weak human being. I became Master Org. All traces of my past had to be destroyed. All obstacles eliminates, and that just leaves you and me now."

Cole drops to his knees in shock. I want to get to him but the vines are restricting my movement.

"All this time," he begins shaking his head. "I've been searching for my parents, only to find they were betrayed, by a friend."

"It was my rightful revenge," Master org says and he blasts Cole.

"COLE!" I gasp as he hits a pipe and falls to the ground. "COLE YOU NEED TO FIGHT!"

"COLE!" Max also yells.

Cole groans. "Anyone with a heart wouldn't be able to-"

He is cut off as Master org grabs him and then kicks him to the ground. Cole won't fight back.

"COLE FIGHT BACK!" I yell tears filling my eyes with worry for my boyfriend.

He tries to listen for Master orgs heart. But I know for a fact that anyone who did what Master org (Both versions of him) did does not have a heart.

Master org lifts Cole into the air.

"You're not human," Cole growls out. "You have no heart."

Master org laughs again.

"That's right!" He says to Cole. "I'm an org now and I'm going to enjoy watching you and your friends suffer. I may leave you alive long enough to drain the power from your girlfriend. You can watch as her life drains away. It will be slow and painful. All of them will suffer more than your parents."

Cole shakes his head so Master org throws him again. I scream as once more he hits one of the pipes.

"COLE FOR GODS SAKE FIGHT BACK!" I yell again trying to make him see sense.

Master org sends a warning blast my way.

"Take a deep breath," Master org smirks at him. "Cause it'll be your last."

Master org picks him up and slams him against a wall.

"Snap out of it man!" Max yells to it. "Wake up!"

"COLE YOU HAVE TO FIGHT HIM!" Taylor tries.

"COLE!" Alyssa yells.

Cole just hangs limply as master org keeps a hold of him. He turns to sneer at us.

"NEVER GIVE UP REMEMBER!" Danny speaks the team motto.

Master org laughs at us.

"COLE YOUR PARENTS WOULD WANT YOU TO FIGHT BACK!" I try the last thing I can think of. "FIGHT... FOR THEM!"

As Master org goes to throw him again, Cole plants his foot. Master org tries to move him but he is firm. Cole then grabs his arm.

"I swore with my life to protect all of nature," he says to master org and it is clear what I said got through to him. "I'm a guardian of the Earth!"

He then kicks Master org three times.

"Yeah that's right!" Danny says.

"Yes!" Taylor agrees.

"GO COLE!" I smile glad he's came to his senses.

"WILD ACCESS!" He says and he morphs.

He dodges master orgs blasts as he tries to get closer. He rolls across the ground and they begin to fight. Cole grabs master orgs staff and goes to hit him. But Master org grabs his wrist. Then he strikes Cole sending him to the ground.

Cole quickly gets back to his feet. He jumps into the air and grabs master org before flipping him to the ground.

He then jumps on the stairs to dodge another blast.

"LION BLASTER!" He calls for his weapon to help him.

The two fire at each other before Cole's blaster is shot out of his hand. I worry that he will not be able to defeat Master org and then we will loose him.

Master org then blasts him and he falls back to the ground. Master org tries to blast him but he rolls out of the way.

"COLE!" We all yell as he stops in front of the others.

Cole grips onto a statue but as his back is turned, master org prepares to fire again.

"Cole behind you!" Taylor warns him. "COLE!"

"ANIMARIUM ARMOUR!" Cole says just in time for his armour to destroy the blast and protect him, he gets to his feet and turns to face master org again. "I'm not going to let you hurt anyone again!"

I sigh in relief that he didn't get hurt again.

Cole uses the wings of the armour to knock Master Org down but he quickly gets to his feet.

"COLE!" Merrick yells down from the upper level. "I'm here for you buddy."

Master org glances at him.

"Help the others!" Cole tells him.

"RIGHT!" Merrick says before jumping down and moving over to the vines that are holding the others.

He then uses his lunar lance to strike the vines holding my friends. They drop to the floor and the others are free. Then dad moves over to free me.

"Hold still!" He says seeing how tightly the vines are wrapped around me.

He strikes at the top and then catches me as I fall out of them. They had been wrapped so tight I have marks all over my body.

I turn in time to see my boyfriend being electrocuted.

"COLE!" Both Merrick and I say moving forwards.

Cole seems to absorb the energy as it runs through his arms. He raises them and the electricity does not seem to effect him at all.

He then sends the blast back at master org who falls to the ground.

Cole then drops to his knees and demorphs from exhaustion.

"COLE!" Merrick says as we all go running up to him and Merrick drops down to grip his shoulders. "Come on man! We're here!"

We pull him back to his feet.

We see that master org has returned to his Dr. Adler clothes. he groans as he begins to rise and sit up. Then he coughs which I am pretty sure is not normal for an org.

He points his hand at us and we flinch back... but nothing happens. He's lost his powers. Adler turns his hand and stares at it. He growls out as he tries again but with the same result.

I hug into Cole's side. I am so happy that he is alive and okay.

Cole shakes his head at him.

Master org still tries. But he is once again human.

"Let's go guys," Cole tells us wrapping his arm around my shoulders as we are both weak and injured.

All seven of us begin to head for the exit. But Adler stops us by speaking.

"HEY!" He calls out and we stop but I keep my eyes on my boyfriend waiting for his reaction. "Where are you going, huh? Finish me. What, are you too much of a coward? Why won't you finish me off?"

Cole releases me and turns back to Adler. "Haven't you learned anything? All that time spent pursuing revenge and it only poisoned you. I won't take that path."

We then leave.

* * *

The next day we all head back to Cole's parents graves. He has something he wants to say but wants our support. I stand closest to him and the others are all lined up behind me.

"At least now I know what really happened to you," he says and I smile at what he says next. "You'll be happy to hear that... you were right... Anamaria did exist. My friends and I are... are using its power to protect the Earth. So... in a way... we're continuing your work. You can rest in peace now. It's all over. I love you mum. I love you dad."

As he told them he loved them he placed flowers on their graves. Now he gets to his feet and I step forward to take his hand in comfort. He leans his head against mine.

* * *

chelbell2016:

I know its been a while. sorry.


	14. Chapter 14: Unfinished buisness

Chapter 14: Unfinished business.

Chelbell2016:

More Merrick/Carly bonding in this chapter.

* * *

Carly's POV:

We are enjoying some ice cream as it has been quiet ever since Cole turned Dr. Adler back to human.

"Oh what a day," Max says clearly loving his ice cream.

We all laugh at his childish antics. Cole turns to me and smiles. We have become even closer since what happened with Adler.

"It is nice not having to worry about orgs for once," I whisper to the others. "It reminds me of what home was like 3,000 years ago."

They all share a look.

"What was life like back then?" Max asks what all of them must have been curious.

I let out a breath. "Different. Being a princess I used to do anything to get out of my lessons. I remember one day I actually came out to what used to be these cities. It was quiet. Everyone was happy and treated each other as equals. My parents were in love. It was a great time."

Before I can say anything else Cole's morpher goes off.

He quickly pulls it out of his pocket and answers. "Yeah."

"Merrick's in trouble," I hear my mum say and we all rush to get to our feet. "He needs your help."

"We're on our way," Cole says before putting his morpher away again. "Come on."

We all take off wanting to go and help my father. I am worried about what he got himself into now.

* * *

We arrive at the scene and my mouth drops open. Dad is fighting Zen Aku. Seeing as dad once was Zen Aku that is very confusing.

Merrick is no match for Zen Aku though and I am worried. I turn as my friends begin to speak.

"Zen Aku?" Danny questions.

"I don't understand it," Cole says and I fight the urge to get into this fight unmorphed. "How can they be fighting each other."

"I thought Merrick was Zen Aku," Max points out.

"I don't care," I say. "We've got to help Merrick."

Cole nods and we all reach for our morphers. But Merrick has other ideas.

"NO!" He yells to us and we freeze. "I have to fight him alone!"

"DON'T BE STUPID!" I yell back to him. "You can't do this alone!"

"CARLY YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Merrick orders me. "THIS IS MY FIGHT NOT YOURS!"

I watch as Zen Aku strikes him sending him to the ground. He stands on Merrick's wrist that is holding the weapon.

"After 3,000 years together you think you can escape me?" Zen Aku questions.

"But I broke the mask," Merrick reminds him.

"Yes and we were ripped apart," Zen Aku explains. "I am no longer dependant on another to exist. You got your freedom but my spirit was also released. Now I am free to do as I please."

"If you no longer need a host to live in this world," Merrick begins fighting to get up. "What do you want from me?"

"Your spirit and mine were entwined together for centuries," The wolf org reminds him. "You chose to destroy that bond to separate us. I was discarded, rejected, cast aside. But now I've come to take you back. Together we will be unbeatable."

"I will never ally with you again," Merrick vows.

"You'll have no choice," Zen Aku informs him.

He raises his weapon.

"NO!" Merrick growls.

I gasp and race forwards. I morph and grab my father away from Zen Aku. I jump us both into the river. I know he'll be angry but I do not care.

* * *

I pull Merrick out of the water and he is coughing. I can tell that he is angry with me. I help him to lean on a rock.

"Why did you do that?" He demands from me angrily.

"DAD!" I try but he cuts me off.

"I told you it was my battle," he growls at me.

"He would've," I begin but he stops me again.

"You know what it doesn't matter," he tells me.

"But your my father and the other guys friends," I remind him.

"I'm the one who released Zen Aku!" He snaps glaring at me. "I HAVE TO HANDLE THIS ON MY OWN!"

I watch with tears in my eyes as he throws his wolf crystal, this calls for his savage cycle.

"WILD ACCESS!" He says morphing.

"DAD WAIT!" I say trying to stop him before he gets hurt again.

"I have to do this!" He says in a slightly softer voice.

"DON'T!" I say again worried.

When I get back to the fight both dad and Zen Aku have just gone over a cliff. I gasp once more.

"DAD NO!" I yell running to where they had gone over right behind my friends.

We race to the cliff edge but neither my father or Zen Aku are in sight.

"Where'd they go?" Cole asks from the front.

"I don't see them," Taylor says.

"They're gone," Alyssa says glancing at me.

The wolf cycle suddenly growls. We turn to see it turn back into Merrick's crystal. This makes me worry for the worst. Is my dad okay? Is he dead?

"Oh no," Taylor says as I walk over to the crystal. "Zen Aku couldn't have."

I kneel on the floor and pick up the wolf crystal. I hold it close to my chest and look up praying my dad is okay.

"We'll get him back," Cole reassures placing a hand on my shoulder.

* * *

We are back on the Animarium discussing what just happened.

"Zen Aku seemed more... more powerful than before," Cole explains to mum as I sit away from the others worried out of my mind. "How is that possible?"

"Well when Merrick wore the mask of Zen Aku," mun explains and I listen but do not turn around. "Its powers were divided. Between the mask, Merrick and his three wild zords."

"Now that Zen Aku's on his own," Taylor says walking forwards. "He's got all that power to himself."

"But what about Merrick," Alyssa says. "He just disappeared. I'm worried something terrible happened to him."

"No," mum says and I glance at her. "Merrick's still out there. I can feel it."

I continue to hold the wolf crystal close to my heart, praying my father is okay.

* * *

Late that night I get a weird feeling in my gut. Deciding to follow it I take off on my savage cycle. I let my heart lead me and I find my father. Zen Aku is pointing his blade at him.

I can't act too fast otherwise my dad will be dead.

"Give in Merrick," Zen Aku says to my father. "Your efforts are futile. There is no escaping me."

"I brought your spirit into this world," dad says to him. "I can send it back!"

"You will never make me return!" The duke org informs him.

He goes to strike dad but dad uses one of the sticks on the fire to block his attack. I run forwards.

"WILD ACCESS!" I yell kicking Zen Aku back and standing in front of my father.

"Oh look," Zen Aku laughs. "The little princess came to her father's aid. how sweet? But you will not save him."

Dad turns to me. "Get out of here!"

I ignore him and move forwards and begin to fight Zen Aku. I aim to kick him but he dodges and goes to strike me, I roll across the ground and jump to my feet. I use my shield to block his next attack.

Dad pushes him away from me and stands in front of me protectively. We both move at the same time to dodge the blade again. Zen Aku knees my dad in the stomach and why my dad groans he catches me with a right hook to the chest. I try not to wince as I stumble backwards.

Zen Aku takes dad by the shoulders and dad manages to kick the weapon out of his hands.

As dad is sent to the ground I race forwards and push Zen Aku away from him. Dad quickly gets back to his feet and moves forward to help.

I watch as dad throws the blade at Zen Aku who catches it straight off.

Zen Aku aims to fire.

"WILD ACCESS!" Dad says grabbing me and we both go rolling across the ground and he morphs along the way.

Three strikes across both mine and dad's chests and Zen Aku speaks. "You cannot run from your past."

"No but you can learn from it!" I yell blasting at him with my polar bow.

He growls at me.

I blast more arrows at the ground and dad and I run off to try and get some distance.

* * *

It is now day time and we are still fighting the duke org. I have my lunar staff out and dad his cue. We all cross weapons but I get knocked aside with a swift kick to the stomach.

After a few minutes of fighting Zen Aku sends dad over a small cliff with a strike to the chest. I kick Zen Aku down and then follow them myself.

Not long after I am fighting Zen Aku alone until I am knocked into the water.

"You've grown too weak," Zen Aku informs us both. "Your time has come!"

I try to get up but I am in too much pain.

"I won't give in," Merrick says getting to his feet and raising his weapon.

"Now you will pay for your betrayal," Zen Aku tells him and he sends a blast of crescent wave until my dad is surrounded by electricity and he demorphs and hits the ground hard.

"DAD!" I yell wanting to get up and I finally manage to push myself to my feet.

"DO NOT INTERFERE!" Zen Aku says again and he sends some at me.

I try to dodge them but I can't dodge them all and the more that hit me the more my suit weakens and then I demorph not too far away from my father.

"I told you you couldn't run from your past," Zen Aku says as he begins to walk towards my dad who tries to put some distance between them by backing away. "Now we will be one again."

As he raises his weapon there is a growling. I look round as the wolf zord, in cycle mode comes riding towards us. He growls at Zen Aku before crashing in to him.

Taylor helps me up as the others appear. I see Merrick stood near the wolf zord thanking it.

"MERRICK!" Cole yells as we all move over to him.

Dad turns to us and he seems a little annoyed still. Especially as he sees my injuries.

"What are you doing here?" He asks all of us.

"The wolf zord spoke to me," Cole explains how he knew where dad and I were. "He said you needed us."

"He brought us here," Max says as he and Cole place one of their hands on the wolf cycle.

"You have to let us help you," Taylor tells him and dads head snaps round as he turns to look at her.

"You're willing to sacrifice yourselves for me?" He asks all of us.

Taylor nods.

Cole steps towards him. "I would sacrifice my life... for my friends."

"And family," I say and he seems to stare at me for the longest.

"We all would," Taylor tells him.

"We're a team Merrick," Alyssa reminds him. "We have to fight together."

Everyone else nods and dad seems to consider it for a second. Then he smiles.

"All right let's do it!" He says and I smile at his enthusiasm as it reminds me of the way he was 3,000 years ago.

Zen Aku appears in front of us. I know that this is gonna be our last fight with Zen Aku. I stand next to my father and nod at him as he glances at me.

We all pull out our growl phones. "WILD ACCESS!"

We all morph.

"Now you've got all of us to worry about!" Merrick points out to Zen Aku.

"Fine," Zen Aku says to us nodding. "I'll destroy you all! CRESCENT WAVE!"

He blasts all of us. I use my powers to cover our retreat. We watch as Zen Aku approaches the area where we had been blasted and disappeared.

"Up here!" Merrick says as he drops down to attack Zen Aku.

He hits him twice and as he rolls away Taylor and Max attack him together. They throw him into a rock cliff and then he hits the ground again. Danny and Max drag him across the ground by his shoulders. As he gets back to his feet both Cole and I jump into the air holding our weapons.

"JUNGLE SWORD!"

"LUNAR STAFF!"

"SAVAGE SLASH!"

"FULL MOON STRIKE!"

We both strike him multiple times until once again he hits the ground.

"All right!" I say making my weapon disappear and turning to my father. "He's all your dad!"

Dad nods.

"LUNAR CUE!" Dad says making his laser pool table appear with Zen Aku at the other end. "BREAK MODE!"

He fires and then catches his three crystals. Sparks hit Zen Aku all over. I smile at my father as Zen Aku walks over to us smoking and stumbling.

"You're finished!" Dad says.

Lightning hits Zen Aku all over his body. Then as more sparks hit him we all run over to stand besides my dad.

"It's over!" I tell the duke org.

Zen Aku stands straight but he is still smoking. "You haven't seen a fraction of the power I now possess!"

He hits himself in the chest causing more sparks to appear. His eyes glow and then he grows to a huge size.

I turn as dads zords come flying out and then they attack Zen Aku. They want their revenge now.

"WOLF ZORD!" Dad calls out as the wolf takes a bite of Zen Aku's arm.

Zen Aku forces the zord off of him and he lands on the ground not too far away. The Hammer head and alligator move forwards to attack next. Zen Aku blasts them both. The wolf growls at him in pure anger.

"They are useless now!" Zen Aku calls down to us.

"Wolf, Hammerhead, Alligator," dad tries to calm his zords. "I know you want to vanquish Zen Aku, but my friends have shown me we have to work together. WILD ZORDS COMBINE!"

I pull out my lunar bow and summon my own zords. "WILD ZORDS DESCEND!"

My zords appear and I form the Gladiator megazord. When the others appear in the wild force megazord we move the help my dad who is on the ground from the harsh blows of Zen Aku.

"I'm warning you rangers!" Zen Aku says as he glances from my megazord to the others. "Stay out of this!"

"Sorry!" I say glaring. "I will never turn my back on my family!"

"Not a chance!" Cole agrees. "Danny show him what we've got!"

"RIGHT!" Danny says before summoning the armadillo which is the same way that we defeated Zen Aku last time.

"FINAL STRIKE!" The others all yell.

The armadillo goes flying towards Zen Aku but unlike last time... Zen Aku catches him. He holds him until he stops spinning and then looks up at us.

"Nice try!" He mocks us.

"Impossible!" Dad says.

"How could he do that?" Both Cole and I say at the same time.

He then throws the Armadillo and it hits all three megazords we stumble back and then he uses his blade to bat it at us. We all hit the ground, smoking, sparks flying and the wind knocked out of us.

"Now you see I can't be beaten!" He points out to all of us.

"He can't do this!" Cole says in temper.

"There's gotta be a way!" Dad says to all of us.

Suddenly the Armadillo rolls towards the Predazord and dad seems to have an idea. "Wait a minute! YEAH THATS IT!"

He forces the predazord to its feet. "You just don't learn do you?"

"GATOR STAFF! BREAK MODE!" Dad says and the zord holds its weapon like a pool cue.

He then slams the point of the staff into the bottom of the Armadillo. The Armadillo goes into the air spinning faster then I had ever seen it spin. It lands on the ground in front of Zen Aku and then as he looks down it goes straight up and hits him full blast in the head.

When the Armadillo moves away Zen Aku's horn had come flying off.

"My horn!" Zen Aku says in shock as he holds his head. "You cut off my horn!"

"You're history Zen Aku!" Dad says glad that his trick worked.

Lightning begins to go all over Zen Aku.

"REVOLVER PHANTOM!" Dad says doing one of his finishers.

Dad finishes off Zen Aku with one final strike.

"Its finally over!" Dad says as Zen Aku turns to stone and then explodes.

* * *

We exit the zords and call out to dad as we see him drop to the sand exhausted.

"Merrick, you did it!" Cole says as we reach him all with smiles on our faces. "Zen Aku's gone for good. It's over."

Cole and I pull him to his feet.

Dad looks around at all of us. "I appreciate your help guys! Thanks!"

"I think this calls for celebration!" Alyssa says and I nod in agreement.

"Yeah," Max agrees and we all smile. "Zen Aku's finally gone. Let's party!"

"So, are you coming?" I ask dad wanting him to join us.

"I don't think so," dad says and I try not to show my disappointment.

We all protest but he moves away from me. I sigh before speaking again. "You're not coming?"

"We'll see," dad says smiling a little.

* * *

We are having a party. Mum has even put up a limbo stand and we are taking it in turns.

"Hey where's Merrick?" Cole asks and I glance around him. "Is he coming?"

I shrug and he gives me a small smile.

Taylor gets up. "What do you think princess?"

"Oh don't take it personally," mum says and I smile as she goes under the limbo. "Merrick's always been a bit of a lone wolf."

We party for quite a while.

* * *

Chelbell2016:

Sorry guys my computer had broke but I got a new one.


End file.
